


третье направление

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: древняя повестушка про группу друзей, которые поехали куда-то там в теплую страну, чтобы открыть поэтическую школу (not sure, что так, написала ее девять лет назад и помню очень смутно).





	1. первое направление. вперед.

Глава первая.  
Громко хлопнула входная дверь, и в комнату, опрокинув корзину с бумагами, вбежал сияющий Крис:  
\- Знаете, где будет “Pozhalujsta”? Я получил разрешение на работу! Мы летим в N.!  
Астория и Тристан молчали, Нора прикусила губу и аккуратно попинала тарелку с макаронами на полу:  
\- Дорогой, мы, конечно, не рассчитывали на Рим или Венецию, но N… Это вообще где?  
Крис удивленно посмотрел на друзей. Он ехал домой, рассчитывая на овации, на восхищение, и сейчас чувствовал себя, как человек, который опаздывал на поезд, и торопился, в панике побросал вещи в чемодан, зажав документы и ключи в руке, выбежал из дома, добрался до вокзала и спустился на перрон за полминуты до отправления. И узнал, что его поезд отменили. Крис прислонился к стене и нахмурился.  
Квартира Тристана напоминала захламленное жилище малоимущей многодетной семьи из неприятных документальных фильмов, потому что уже две недели все четверо жили в ней. Нора сразу заняла стол у окна, поставила на него старенький, но очень работоспособный принтер, и десятками, мало чем отличающихся друг от друга, копий печатала сертификаты, заверяющие, что Астория на самом деле почти уже величайший поэт современности, а кроме того, еще и один из лучших преподавателей в мире. Когда переставал дребезжать принтер, весь этаж, дружно замирая в нужных моментах, слушал, как Тристан декламирует Шекспира, помогая Норе разрабатывать маркетинговую кампанию их школы. Напряженно думать Тристан мог, только читая вслух любимого поэта:  
\- Ну, и заодно, это помогает держать голос в тонусе.  
Шекспиру уже давно было все равно, а живой Крис демонстративно страдал. Он с грохотом захлопывал дверь в кухню и заполнял за всех нужные бумаги, составлял списки встреч, готовил документы, и подпрыгивал каждый раз, когда Тристан начинал с особым усердием выкрикивать строки из «Гамлета». Крис сидел на низком стуле, втиснутом между холодильником и столом, на котором аккуратными стопками были разложены все их документы и деньги. Ему срочно нужно было придумать, как достать разрешения на работу в любой город, потому что жить в крохотной квартирке Тристана было невыносимо. Он шипел на Тристана и Асторию, которые периодически заглядывали в кухню и невинно напоминали Крису, что люди…  
\- Удивительно, но факт, мой друг, - улыбался Тристан, а за его спиной смеялась Астория. – Люди должны есть. А твой кабинет по странному стечению обстоятельств оказался как раз в том месте, где они обычно предваряют прием пищи и готовят ее.  
Крис закатывал глаза и шипел:  
\- Поешь, когда я допишу финансовый план!  
Или:  
\- Поешь, когда я поговорю с генеральным консулом!  
Тристан пожимал плечами и возвращался к Шекспиру и любимому дивану, Крис раздраженно рявкал по телефону на секретаря посольства и тот снова отказывался ему помочь, а Астория продолжала бродить по квартире.  
Ей было скучно. Ее задание было самым несложным, но, по сути, главным: ей нужно было писать планы занятий для “Pozhalujsta”, только Астория набросала их в тот же вечер, когда ее исключили из чертового союза юных литераторов. В тот самый вечер, когда они решили открыть поэтическую школу “Pozhalujsta”.  
Они сидели в квартире Астории и Норы тем вечером, было холодно, пахло бензином и сыростью. Нора три месяца пыталась убрать этот запах, но ничего не помогало: ни постоянные проветривания, из-за которых она и Астория весь сентябрь ходили простуженные, ни полсотни ароматных, туго набитых саше, на которые Нора с Тристаном убили целые выходные. Саше были самые разные: с лавандой, гвоздикой, розовыми листьями, пропитанные ванильной и миндальной эссенциями – они были очень милыми, но им было далеко до въевшегося в стены и мебель тяжелого запаха старости, сырости и бензина. Добавившиеся к резкому запаху, приторные цветочные ароматы угнетали Асторию, и на второй же день она просто не выдержала: свалила все подушечки в пакет для мусора и раздарила тетушкам на работе. Нора промолчала и продолжила проветривать комнату и кухню, прекрасно, впрочем, понимая, что это не поможет.   
Тем вечером они сидели на кухне, Крис, несколько часов назад осознавший, что единственный способ быстро и много заработать – открыть свой бизнес, объяснял тихо и уверенно:  
\- …нам нужно только правильно оценить свои сильные стороны. Понять, что мы можем делать хорошо, а не, что мы думаем, мы можем.   
Астория была согласна с Крисом. Днем она дала себе слово не заходить на сайт своего бывшего, черт бы его побрал, союза, но в обещаниях, данных себе, был один неоспоримый плюс – никто не узнавал, что они не выполнялись. Сайт загрузился, и Астория разочарованно вздохнула – ей хотелось бы, чтобы с ее уходом глупый союз развалился бы на части, и, желательно, немедленно. Наверху страницы висело четверостишие от очередной фаворитки главного редактора союза, пожилой, склочной особы с уродливыми перстнями на пальцах, которая утром холодно сообщила Астории, что ее творчество недостаточно поэтично и недостаточно благообразно. Пафосное, бездарное четверостишие – синие буквы на розовом фоне – оно обижало Асторию одним своим существованием. Недоперекрестная рифма, вторая и четвертая строки не рифмуются, первая и третья – «до ста»/«пожалуйста». Ужасно.  
Крис посмотрел на нее, закончив перечислять таланты Норы, и Астория вдруг поняла:  
\- Я могу преподавать. Я могу учить девчонок, как писать стихи.  
Нора посмотрела заинтересовано.  
\- Но меня выкинули даже из этого идотского союза, поэтому даже не знаю, кто ко мне пойдет.  
Нора подалась вперед и откинула волосы со лба:  
\- Дорогая, я нарисую тебе кучу красивых сертификатов. Мы создадим литературную школу, да. Богатые школьницы, богатые родители, будем брать деньги за обучение и… и будем делать платные поэтические концерты. Это здорово.  
Тристан спросил:  
\- Поэтические концерты со школьницами? Думаешь, это принесет деньги?  
Крис, быстро прикинув потенциальную прибыль, кивнул:  
\- Это принесет горы бабла, если делать все правильно.  
\- Мы всегда все делаем правильно, дорогой, - Нора повернулась к Астории. – Нам нужно название. Жги, звезда.  
Астория посмотрела в окно: на улице единственный фонарь освещал кусок тротуара и пожухлое, желтое дерево. Она еще раз перечитала стихотворение, и, закрывая браузер, мстительно подумала, что покажет еще и этому союзу, и всем прочим, кто на самом деле может добиться успеха, а кто не очень:  
\- Пожалуйста. Латиницей, для большей претенциозности. Поэтическая школа “Pozhalujsta”.  
Астория бродила по квартирке Тристана кругами и все думала о том вечере и о своих будущих ученицах. Она натыкалась то на диван Тристана, то на огромную сумку с их с Норой платьями, то на кровать, на которой они спали. Детей нужно учить думать, наблюдать и правильно говорить, только все это приходит, думала Астория, с возрастом, с опытом. У нее нужный опыт, это она знала наверняка, был; в том, что он есть или появится у ее будущих учениц, она не была уверена.   
С утра Крис уехал на очередные встречи, и у Тристана с Асторией появилось время, чтобы приготовить какую-нибудь еду и накормить упирающуюся Нору, которая творила и ничего больше не хотела. Тристан бродил вокруг нее с тарелкой слипшихся, пересоленных, но горячих макарон, Астория уселась на подоконник и оттуда разглядывала буклеты их школы; из семи сейчас осталось только два варианта: один под Матисса, второй – под Муху. Нора смотрела на них уже второй час и никак не могла решить, что лучше – свободные формы и яркие цвета первого или полутона и изящные детали второго. Что лучше подойдет и им самим, и их школе.  
\- Ложечку за маму, ложечку за маму, ложечку за наше великое будущее.  
Нора отворачивалась и зло бормотала:  
\- Дорогой, если хоть крошка этого упадет на мои рисунки, ложечка окажется у тебя в глазу.  
\- Как же ты будешь очаровывать поклонниц? Осторожнее, великое будущее на кону.  
Тристан фыркнул, поставил тарелку на пол и взглянул на листовки:  
\- Как я сказал еще утром – эта хороша, - он ткнул пальцем в сине-желтую. Астория кивнула. Норе тоже больше нравился Матисс, но… она не была уверена.  
Когда вбежал счастливый Крис и сообщил про N., Нора забыла про буклеты. N., Господи, что это вообще?  
Крис ответил:  
\- Это город на юге, если это тебя согреет. Это родина одного из лучших европейских режиссеров. Уровень доходов населения, количество подростков – все нам подходит, и я не понимаю, почему вы не рады?  
Тристан схватил со стола цветные листы и сунул их Крису под нос:  
\- Выбирай, и начнем укладывать чемоданы.  
Крис, едва взглянув, ткнул в Матисса:  
\- Эта крутая. Там же море, синий будет как раз.  
Море и решило все дело. Уровень энтузиазма в комнате сразу поднялся, Тристан закружил неуверенно улыбавшуюся Нору по комнате и сразу же опрокинул тарелку с макаронами, Крис запрыгнул на кровать и с довольным видом стянул с шеи галстук, Астория уселась с ним рядом и тихо спросила:  
\- То есть все уже почти хорошо?  
Крис обнял ее изо всех сил:  
\- Все отлично.   
Их ждал дом у теплого южного моря и прибыльное дело. У них были буклеты под Матисса и разбитая фарфоровая тарелка на полу – и неизвестно, что на самом деле было ценнее и лучше.

Глава вторая.  
Тристан хотел, чтобы ужин чудесным образом исчез из желудка, Тристан хотел, чтобы ребенок, который верещал уже полтора часа, поел, или заснул, или получил уже, что ему надо. Тристан хотел, чтобы чертов самолет уже упал или приземлился. Летать – страшно. Он пытался спать, пытался читать, рассматривал лица пассажиров, но это было слишком скучно: все спали. Тристан хотел было разбудить Асторию, но она не спала последние несколько дней, и ее было жалко.  
Нора с Крисом улетели в N. неделю назад. Тристан звонил им по вечерам, слушал измученный голос Норы, слушал советы Криса по поводу продажи лесного дома; потом Тристан гасил свет и в темноте рассказывал Астории новости. Все, кроме одного, было хорошо. Нора уже собрала группу желающих заниматься в литературной школе: пятнадцать девочек, самой младшей четырнадцать лет, старшей – семнадцать. Занятия – дважды в неделю по два часа, и, когда Тристан услышал, сколько будут платить за эти занятия, он забыл все слова, какие знал. После того, как Нора добавила, что родителей десятерых девочек она убедила оплатить занятия сразу за два месяца, Тристан перестал помнить, что вообще умеет разговаривать. Когда он снова смог соображать, выяснилось, что их переезд окупился даже до того, как начались занятия. Это было прекрасно. Это было изумительно, великолепно, totally awesome и что-то еще классической латыни, что почти всю ночь бормотала Астория, а Тристан не мог разобрать. Они прыгали среди разбросанных на полу вещей, прыгали на одном месте, как умалишенные кролики в тесной клетке, Астория, волнуясь, тараторила какие-то стихи, Тристан во все горло орал: "Мы сделали это!".  
В это время в N. Крис убеждал Нору, что не голоден, а она не верила ему, совсем не верила, и они кусали по очереди маленький шоколадный батончик. Нора следила, чтобы Крис кусал честно, а не строил из себя рыцаря. Они уже четвертый день жили в отеле для "не самых ожидаемых гостей города", как выразился Крис, когда улыбчивая старушка с рыжими, цвета Ван Гоговских полей, волосами показала им номер.   
\- Дорогой, мы здесь не надолго, - оптимистично сказала Нора и бросила сумку на кровать у окна. – Мое рабочее место здесь.   
Старушка странно крякнула и вышла. Крис заулыбался, представив, что она подумала. Садилось солнце, и комната в его лучах казалась совсем обшарпанной. Крис подтащил сумку с вещами Норы к ее кровати и спросил:  
\- Разбираем вещи? Или прогуляемся по местам будущей боевой славы?  
\- Как хочешь.  
Крис хотел прогуляться, но Нора выглядела, как спринтер, который только что поставил мировой рекорд по скорости, но узнал, что бежал в неправильную сторону, поэтому рекорд не засчитывается. Весь вечер они просидели в номере, почти не разговаривая. Нора в очередной раз просматривала готовые рекламные проспекты и заготовки своей речи, Крис рассказывал, с кем у них уже назначены встречи.   
В первую ночь в отеле Нора ревела, а Крис старательно делал вид, что спит. В номере было жарко и сыро. Нора высунулась в окно и долго смотрела на краешек темного, волнующегося моря, на темные окна соседнего дома и думала, что вся их затея, - конечно, чудесное приключение. Но все-таки было безумно страшно сидеть на продавленной кровати, гладить руками липкий влажный подоконник, слушать плеск волн и точно знать, что, несмотря на то, что сейчас еще есть возможность вернуться обратно, этой возможности уже нет. Перед отлетом Нора звонила родителям – двухчасовой разговор, и она изо всех старалась не плакать, потому что мама не выносит чужой слабости, и чертовы объяснения расстраивали Нору, ведь с родителями ее убедительность не работала никогда, она говорила, а потом почувствовала, как всегда чувствуют дети, что ее перестали слушать, скомкано попрощалась и положила трубку. На прощание папа сказал: "Удачи", а мама: "Учти, мы не собираемся спонсировать твои путешествия".   
Крис делал вид, что спит, и это было хорошо. Крис для нее всегда был самым близким другом, самым надежным. Нора вздохнула. В N. было тепло, днем в N. было солнечно – значит, никакого противного, леденящего ноября. Нора вытерла глаза и легла.   
\- А если у нас не получится?  
Крис ответил моментально, и Нора не удержалась от смешка. Фальшивая спящая красавица.  
\- У нас уже получается.  
Когда Нора заснула, Крис тихо вышел из номера. Хозяйка гостиницы сказала, что курить у них разрешено только на балконе в конце коридора, а сейчас Крис чувствовал, что ему необходимо покурить. Дверь заскрипела на весь этаж, Крис втиснулся на крохотный балкон: в спину больно упирался толстый железный штырь, стоять можно было только плотно прижав ноги одна к другой, весь пол, кроме маленького пятачка, на котором и стоял Крис, был заставлен заклеенными картонными коробками. Это было похоже на квартиру Тристана в последние дни, когда они бессмысленно бегали, натыкались друг на друга и на разбросанные вещи, собирали чемоданы, разбирали их и пытались паковать вещи по методу имени какого-то неизвестного Крису человека.  
Крис мял в пальцах сигарету и рассматривал стену соседнего, стоящего очень близко, дома. Бежевая стена, ничего особенного. Прекрасная стена, учитывая, что Крис влюбился в этот город, как только услышал его название. Три слога, и когда произносишь их, кажется, что море налетает на берег волной. Или, что кто-то берет три ноты по нисходящей. Нора расстраивалась из-за родителей, Крис же был спокоен. Он слишком устал и был слишком очарован городом, чтобы волноваться.  
Вдалеке ездили машины, под балконом ссорилась молодая пара, Крис с наслаждением вдыхал тяжелый морской аромат и пялился в стену. Курить расхотелось.   
Название этого города – как звон льда о стенки пустого бокала. Крис тихо рассмеялся: метафоры не его конек, но порой они появлялись в голове, и было проще делиться ими только с самыми близкими, чем пытаться забыть.   
Нора проснулась от воплей телефона: Тристан, черт его подери, почему же он не спит?   
\- Дорогой, у нас еще даже не раннее утро. Потом поболтаем.  
Тристан громко затараторил, переживая, что Нора сейчас положит трубку:  
\- Подожди, я знаю, что у вас ночь, но я вспомнил одну очень важную вещь, и тебе обязательно нужно это узнать. Просыпайся! И слушай внимательно.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу. Жги, - на улице совсем темно, Крис дышит глубоко и ровно, что-то мерно стучит в коридоре, глаза закрываются сами собой.  
\- На третьем курсе у меня был бредовый предмет, где мы всякие рейтинги и хит-парады проходили, помнишь? - в подъезде холодно, на улице завывает ветер, телефон прижат к плечу, в руках ноутбук, голос у Норы несчастный и глухой, телефон, какое чудесное изобретение, главное, чтобы она сейчас не уснула. – Не так важно, но там, помимо всякой ерунды, мы изучали пятьсот лучших песен по версии журнала "Роллинг Стоун", не засыпай, и, знаешь, тебе обязательно нужно одну из них послушать, я сегодня вспомнил, как нам препод о ней рассказывал. И она важная, серьезно.  
\- Я не люблю музыку, - говорить тяжело, слушать – тоже. – Я спать хочу.   
\- Слушай, сто шестьдесят шестая песня, - и плевать на соседей, плевать, что неудобно держать ноутбук и прижимать к нему телефон, плевать, что ноги совсем заледенели на каменной лестнице.  
Негромкое вступление, не было сил держать глаза открытыми, но, когда сквозь потрескивания линии зазвучал голос, Нора проснулась и начала слушать. Не самый приятный в мире голос, ритм глухими ударами отдается в голове, чертов Тристан, он, что, действительно думал, что ее взбодрит идиотский рэп. Нора почти нажала на красную кнопку, но в трубке заорало: "Этот момент – твой, не упусти его", и Нора снова прижала телефон к уху. Начала выбивать ритм пальцами, стала прислушиваться к словам. Когда песня кончилась, и Тристан снова начал говорить, у Норы в голове все крутилась последняя, совсем тихая строчка: "Ты можешь сделать все, к чему стремишься, чувак".  
\- Дорогой, не тараторь, я что-то тебя не слушаю.   
Крис заворочался и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.   
\- Я всех сейчас перебужу, пока.   
Телефон тихо пикнул, мол, хватит стоять на холоде, идиот, топай домой, но тут же завибрировал. Нора.  
\- Пришли мне эту песню. Ему ведь тоже может понадобиться. И… спасибо.  
Ветер заревел особенно противно, и Тристан вернулся в квартиру, где Астория с отчаянным видом воевала с очередной сумкой.  
Сидя в страшно дребезжащем самолете, Тристан вспоминал этот глухой, заунывный вой ветра и одуревший взгляд Астории, когда они узнали, что летят не в неизвестность, а к готовой почти школе. Тристан тогда неожиданно для самого себя закрыл глаза и, обращаясь к кому-то, в кого никогда не верил, зашептал: "Спасибо, спасибо".  
Самолет начал медленно снижаться, замолк ребенок, сонно потянулась Астория. Скоро они увидят Криса и Нору, и Тристан надеялся, что, пока самолет летел, эти двое совершили чудо и решили их самую большую проблему. Хотя, даже если и не решили, вчетвером будет проще, чем вдвоем.  
Проблема была в том, что Крис и Нора никак не могли найти помещение для "Pozhalujsta".   
Внизу замелькали огни, Тристан закрыл глаза и открыл их снова, когда пассажиры стали аплодировать пилотам. Тристан считал эту традицию очаровательной. Тристан очень любил аплодисменты.  
Вытаскивая сумку с особо ценными вещами Астории, он снова подумал об отсутствующем доме для них и для их школы.   
Сумка была ужасно тяжелая. А любая проблема – решаема.

Глава третья.  
У Норы глаза, как у плохих девчонок из аниме: огромные и почти черные, Тристан видел такие глаза у Норы, когда она зашивалась с дипломом и круглосуточно что-то читала, писала, рисовала, проектировала. Весь май было солнечно и тепло, но Нора не выходила из дома. От постоянного напряжения цвет ее лица менялся от серого до зеленоватого, и Тристан часто пугался, когда приезжал и сидел с ней, пока Нора зубами отрывала куски от батона, запивала вином из бутылки и, кашляя, рассказывала:  
\- Понимаешь, дорогой, единственная реально нужная мне книга написана каким-то долбанутым гением-испанцем и, конечно же, не переведена. Поэтому я читаю ее через гугл-переводчик, и ни черта не понимаю, что там на самом деле написано. Вообще, мне кажется, что этот диплом сведет меня с ума, если еще не свел. И как вообще понять, насколько в порядке твой разум?  
Как понять? Нора говорила быстро, а потом замолкала и долго смотрела в окно. Тристан ее не тревожил. Тема ее диплома была: «Подростки как объект PR-деятельности». Ужас какой.   
\- Мы нашли дом, - рассказывал Крис по дороге из аэропорта. – Сейчас едем смотреть.  
Астории хотелось бы посмотреть на город, в котором они собираются жить, что там, уже живут.  
\- Ничего, что ночь?  
\- Я взял ключи у агента. Было бы хорошо завтра утром переехать. Мы же без денег совсем.  
Ох, черт. Их ограбили, они потеряли все деньги, это было ненастоящее бабло, голова Тристана пухла от предложений, и Крис это заметил:  
\- Все нормально. Мы все положили в банк, это очень удачный вклад: двенадцать с половиной годовых и можно докладывать деньги постоянно. Можете не запариваться, но это очень выгодно, и, через два года, если все пойдет хорошо, мы будем богаты.  
\- Два года?  
Нора взлохматила волосы и, плюнув на правила приличия, ответила по-русски:  
\- Два года. Если мы сможем вносить каждый месяц нужную сумму, через два года у нас будет по миллиону. Я посчитала, для этого придется проводить занятия минимум с четырьмя группами по пятнадцать человек, а сейчас у нас только одна. И занятия придется вести всем, а не только тебе, дорогая. Литературная школа немножко расширилась, и теперь мы учим всех желающих ораторскому искусству, да, Тристан, это твое, придумай название, кстати, а я буду вести загадочный предмет "Красота: мифы и реальность", – Тристан и Астория молчали, переваривая неожиданную информацию, Крис сидел, закрыв глаза, таксист с интересом прислушивался к непривычным звукам. – Это были хорошие новости. Теперь не очень хорошие. Дом, который мы едем смотреть… В общем, смотреть особо не на что, потому что мы снимаем его в любом случае, даже если там нет потолка или стены. Дешевле мы не найдем ничего, это точно, и, в общем, дорогая, звездный час близок, первое занятие через три дня. Послезавтра вечером этот дом должен быть прекрасен, это, я думаю, понятно.  
Должен быть? Значит, будет. Оптимизм спасет мир, в этом Тристан не сомневался никогда. Он следил за мелькающими огнями и чувствовал, как чувствуют животные, прислушивался, хотя понимал, что ничего не услышит.  
Астория гладила Нору по руке и тоже не отворачивалась от окна. Что она знала? Марина Цветаева долго мечтала увидеть море, читая стихи о нем, и, когда, наконец, она оказалась на берегу, она была разочарована. Астория боялась, что море не окажется обворожительным, боялся этого и Тристан. Он повернулся к Норе, чтобы сказать ей что-нибудь ободряющее, когда Астория шумно вздохнула и прошептала:  
\- Море.  
Тристан подался вперед, Астория открыла окно, сквозь шум машин они сразу услышали – потому что очень хотели – шум волн. Нора нахмурилась:  
\- Море. Оно везде здесь. И шумит постоянно. И у меня от этого крышу рвет.   
Тристан сжал ее ладонь, но не повернулся. Астория чувствовала, как сильно бьется сердце. Тристан хотел петь. Или кричать. Человеческий организм – загадка, химические соединения, все так непонятно, ничтожный выброс гормонов, и в результате – эмоции через край, и черт знает, что с ними делать. Тристан дышал быстро и неглубоко. У Астории перехватило дыхание.  
Такси повернуло налево, проехало еще немного и остановилось. Крис и Нора выясняли у таксиста, где конкретно находится дом, а Тристан с Асторией сразу выскочили из машины и замерли, пораженные в самое сердце, очень похожие друг на друга в эту минуту.   
Перед ними была темная, казавшаяся вязкой, густой, вода. Волны спокойно набегали на светлый берег, в глубине, казалось, что-то вспыхивало, сияло. Вдалеке кричали птицы, было слышно, как что-то плещется у самого берега. Пахло чем-то соленым, непривычным, будто йодом, но иначе, резче.  
Астория обхватила себя руками и подумала, что, если когда-нибудь она найдет правильные слова, чтобы описать это, она будет счастлива. Ей хотелось немедленно проверять свои знания. Гомер, ей говорили, гекзаметр Гомера – он как шум прибоя. И волны, правда ли, что каждая девятая волна заходит на берег дальше, чем остальные.   
Тристан смотрел, как волны с достоинством накрывали блестящий песок. Тристану казалось, что он мог бы остаться здесь навсегда, статуей, достопримечательностью для туристов, просто стоять здесь сколько угодно, вдыхать незнакомый, прекрасный, сложный аромат, и слушать, что бормочет на своем языке вода. Наблюдать за игрой цветов и теней, ведь каждую секунду что-то менялось, и не двигаться, больше никогда не двигаться, чтобы не упустить и наверстать то, что он пропустил за свою жизнь.   
Они очнулись, когда услышали, что уезжает такси. Нора погладила Тристана по плечу, он удивленно обернулся. Нора улыбнулась:  
\- Мы будем жить здесь два года. А может, и останемся навсегда. Пойдем.   
Навсегда, услышал он, навсегда. Он кивнул, как же иначе? Будто у Тристана был выбор, будто выбор есть у кого-то, кто видит и влюбляется, всем своим существом, за гранью своих возможностей, с первого взгляда и до последнего вздоха, каким бы помпезным это не казалось, но, если море трогает своей мокрой лапой чье-то сердце, то это уже – на всю жизнь. Навсегда.  
Астория тоже обернулась к Норе. Хотелось схватить блокнот и ручку и писать, но было страшно, было отчаянно страшно, как однажды в грозу, когда они с Тристаном бежали по лесу, и Астория боялась, что потеряется и останется во внезапно потемневшем лесе навсегда. Астория оцепенела от эмоций, от бушевавшего урагана чужих стихотворных строчек, своих неуверенных слов и впечатлений. Нора улыбнулась и ей. Подошел Крис.  
Они стояли, молча, у каждого – свое. Но было еще нечто общее, что притягивало их друг к другу, заставляло держаться за руки, ощупывать чужие рукава и пальцы, сжимать изо всех сил и сразу же ласково гладить. У дороги кучей валялись чемоданы, в нескольких шагах от них стоял небольшой двухэтажный дом, на который никто так и не взглянул. Общий стержень, невидимый, но очень прочный, и уже нельзя отвернуться, нельзя бросить; даже ненарочно не сделать больно. Никаких запретов, только они и не нужны вовсе. Море шумело размеренно и негромко, вежливо здороваясь со своими гостями. Вдалеке тарахтела моторная лодка.  
Нечто общее, почти любовь, только немного лучше. А может, просто показалось, так ведь тоже случается.   
Прошло время, и они расцепили руки, виновато заулыбались и пошли к вещам.  
У Норы глаза, как у принцесс в диснеевских мультфильмах, подумал Тристан, сжимая в кулак расцарапанную ладонь. Неожиданно он сформулировал правильно, у Норы глаза цвета ночного спокойного моря.

Глава четвертая.  
\- Первое ноября. Внимай – международный день вегана, день судебного пристава в России, мир впервые увидел потолок Сикстинской капеллы.   
\- День рождения Буало, - Астория стянула повязку с лица и сразу же чихнула от пыли.  
Нора кивнула и продолжила:  
\- Традиционный первый день Зимы в Ирландии, только черт знает, что это значит. В «Нэшионал Джиогрэфик» впервые появилась картинка с обнаженной женской грудью.   
Тристан прошел к двери с огромной картонной коробкой, наполненной мусором:  
\- В шестьсот четвертом в Лондоне впервые поставили «Отелло», а в одиннадцатом – «Бурю».  
\- Круто, дорогой. Вам там еще много разгребать?  
Нора зря переживала из-за дома, и она поняла это, как только они зашли и сообразили, как включить свет. Агент сказала, дом принадлежит муниципалитету, но не рассказала, чей он был до этого. Дом казался неудачной пародией на музей Дали в Фигерасе – он был яркий, с окрашенными разной краской стенами, обставленный за гранью безвкусицы. Нора первая разглядела, что странная нескладность дизайна превращала обстановку в эксцентричный, оригинальный замысел. Они пытались придумать, кто же жил в доме, но даже самые бредовые предложения не казались достаточно убедительными, и, в конце концов, глубокой ночью Астория выдала:  
\- Просто очень богатый мужик-дальтоник, вот и все.  
Нора рассмеялась:  
\- И именно поэтому на кухне нет ни пары одинаковых тарелок, да, дорогая?  
\- А что, по-твоему, мешало ему быть дальтоником, у которого нет вкуса?  
Той ночью они смеялись, не умолкая, и бродили по дому, удивляясь и радуясь всему, что видели: спальне – единственной в доме комнате с одинаковыми стенами: оранжевыми в желтую полоску, залу с крохотной сценой и пыльным, но работающим микрофоном на ней. Тристан сразу же запрыгнул на нее и в хрипящий, издававший жуткий писк микрофон прочел свой любимый, самый грустный Шекспировский сонет:  
\- Зову я смерть, - счастливым голосом орал Тристан со сцены, страшно шипел микрофон, Нора чихала от пыли, которая поднялась, когда Нора плюхнулась в одно из обитых бордовым плюшем кресел. Крис с интересом разглядывал стену справа от сцены: она вся была в изображениях красивой, круглолицей девушки с хитрым взглядом. Крис разглядывал белые портреты на черной стене и вздрогнул, когда к нему подошла Астория.   
\- Возможно, он был сумасшедшим.  
Крис улыбнулся:  
\- Какая разница?  
Микрофон издал очередной пробирающий до костей писк и замолк.  
\- Ну, техника, работай. Ладно, так дочитаю. Но как тебя покинуть, милый друг?  
Аплодисменты Норы эхом разнеслись по залу, Тристан заулыбался и отвесил Норе натуральный земной поклон. Крис и Астория еще раз посмотрели на десятки одинаковых изображений и присоединились к Норе.  
Они нашли шкаф, забитый тонкими, шелковыми платьями, нашли высокий книжный стеллаж, в котором стояло несколько десятков одинаковых дешевых изданий «Божественной комедии», нашли мятую картонную коробку с компакт-дисками – в основном джаз и классика гитарной музыки. Нора сунула руку в коробку и сразу же вытащила любимого Баха. Она, наконец, начала понимать Криса, взгляд которого менялся, когда он говорил об N.; Нора чувствовала, что дом, с вымораживающей нелогичностью расположения и комнат, и вещей в них, с сумасшедшими узорами на стенах, этот дом – будто создан для нее. Впервые за восемь дней в N. Нора почувствовала себя счастливой.  
Под утро они вышли на улицу, распахнув все окна и обе двери. Было холодно, все жались друг к другу. Совсем рядом шумело море, кричали чайки, в мире было удивительно спокойно, и Астория впервые подумала, что творчество, возможно, нужно не всегда. Например, сейчас, когда тепло, и в то же время холодно, и так славно пахнет морем, и оно так замечательно шумит, и за спиной стоит дом, нашпигованный сюрпризами, как прабабушкин фотоальбом, а рядом – самые близкие люди; сейчас творчество просто не нужно. Эта мысль так органично вписалась во все, что Астория увидела и почувствовала за этот долгий день, что она даже не удивилась.   
Рано утром Крис и Тристан привезли вещи из гостиницы, и началась большая уборка.   
К вечеру Нора выдохлась, села в позу лотоса на подоконнике и начала зачитывать, что интересного случилось в мире первого ноября.   
\- В США впервые испытывали водородную бомбу, началась Алжирская война, о!, а в девяносто третьем основали Евросоюз.  
Крис крикнул из кухни:  
\- А еще от обострения почечной болезни скончался Александр третий.   
Первое ноября – день богатый на события, как и любой другой день в году. Первое ноября, по гороскопу – Скорпион, первый день последнего осеннего месяца, совершенно особенный день. День первого занятия в поэтической школе "Pozhalujsta".  
К вечеру тридцать первого в доме не было пыли, и Крис сообщил, что они могли бы найти себя, создав клиниговую компанию.  
\- Даже не пришлось бы тратиться на персонал вначале.  
На это уставшая Астория бросила в него мокрой тряпкой, а Тристан сказал:  
\- Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты этому радовался, когда сообразил бы, что костюмы теперь носить некуда.   
Первое занятие решили проводить в гостиной. Там стояло три софы и несколько мягких, низких пуфов. Туда же приволокли все стулья из столовой, кресла, найденные в разных комнатах, и кресло из кабинета - совершенно безумное, похожее на трон спятившего гнома – низкое, позолоченное, все в крохотных бутонах роз из окрашенной меди. Астория заявила, увидев кресло, что оно – ее и она лично покусает любого, кто будет на нем сидеть. Нора скривилась и ответила:  
\- Дорогая, да я сама покусаю того, кто попробует меня усадить в это.  
Ночью Нора вышла из дома через заднюю дверь, уселась на верхней ступеньке лестницы, которая вела к морю, и посмотрела на звездное небо. N. немаленький город, и дом находился не на отшибе, а небо все равно было ясное, цвета хороших чернил, и все усыпанное яркими, сияющими звездами. Нора любила звезды, а дома сквозь отблески неона, мерцание рекламы и смог редко можно было увидеть даже маленького, блеклого Сириуса. Дома. Дом теперь здесь. Звезды поблескивали, от бесконечного движения волн болела голова, не хотелось шевелиться.  
\- На камнях сидеть нельзя.   
От звуков высокого, детского голоса Нора подпрыгнула и быстро обернулась. Рядом с ней стояла рыжая полная девочка.   
\- Прости?  
Девочка широко улыбнулась и повторила:  
\- На камнях сидеть нельзя.  
Нора помассировала пальцами виски, пытаясь унять боль и заодно найти разумное объяснение тому, что ребенок гуляет далеко от дома в три часа ночи. Дом ее далеко, это было очевидно, ведь рядом с их домом не было ни одного здания.  
А еще, подумала Нора, разглядывая девочку во взрослом бежевом платье, почему она говорит по-русски?


	2. направление второе. назад

Глава пятая.  
Астория проснулась рано, несколько минут полежала, рассматривая фиолетовый потолок, потом тихо встала, надела платье и выскользнула из спальни. Помимо прочего, Асторию в затее с переездом в другую страну радовало, что в N. не холодно и не нужно носить теплую одежду. Она вышла из дома и широко улыбнулась морю, чистому воздуху, яркому небу и облакам – всей красоте, что окружала ее в последние дни.   
Спустившись по лестнице к морю, Астория уселась на песок, еще раз улыбнулась морю, и, видимо, в этот она окончательно проснуласт, и в голове зазвучали рифмованные строчки. С раннего детства у Астории была раздражающая ее саму и окружающих привычка: волнуясь, она начинала рассказывать стихи. Громко и выразительно она читала Пушкина в кабинете у зубного врача, Маршака, увидев льва в зоопарке, Барто, сразу после предложения дружить от улыбчивой, веселой Норы, и неизвестно где прочитанного Бодлера на собеседовании с директором школы перед первым классом. Директор и предложил отвести ребенка к психологу. Что психолог делала, Астория не помнила, но она научилась не читать стихи вслух. Они никуда не делись, с каждым месяцем их становилось все больше, стихотворения Астория запоминала сразу после первого прочтения и никогда не забывала. Когда она волновалась, в ее голове – в случайном порядке – всплывали сонеты, оды, рифмованные признания в вечной любви, страшные проклятия, древние былины и пошлые частушки. Хорошо, не вслух, радовалась Астория, но в то же время злилась, потому что из-за разноголосого гула десятков поэтов порой было невозможно сосредоточиться.  
Сейчас волноваться было не о чем. Пятнадцать девочек с примерами своих стихотворных страданий, наверняка все претенциозно и бессмысленно, нужно всего лишь выяснить, что они знают о стихосложении и рассказать им основное, Нора сказала, нужно заинтересовать их настолько, чтобы они остались сами и потянули за собой друзей, у Норы бы получилось, она легко очаровывала и увлекала.  
Первый урок волнительнее первого поцелуя. Шумят ученики или внимательно слушают, большие это дети или маленькие, хорошо преподаватель ориентируется в предмете или не очень – это первый урок, и у лектора есть реальный шанс изменить жизнь людей, которые сидят перед ним.   
На песок опустилась крупная чайка, пронзительно крикнула и подскочила ближе к Астории. Чайки ее удивляли, они были наглые, крикливые и совсем не боялись людей. Астория посмотрела на черно-белую птицу и, вздохнув, принялась рассказывать ей стихотворение нелюбимого, слишком выспреннего на вкус Астории, Бродского. Читать чайке лучше, чем читать самой себе, это точно. Птице Бродский тоже не понравился, она снова закричала и улетела, поэтому заканчивала Астория, обращаясь к морю. Море шумело очень приветливо, а Астория неожиданно подумала, что, если ее талант преподавать настолько силен, что она сможет вырастить гения? Что тогда? Благородным учителем-нереализовавшимся неудачником Астории становиться не хотелось, ей скорее хотелось накопить материал для своих будущих текстов. И, как ни неприятно было это признавать, Астория переживала, что какая-нибудь из девочек окажется лучше, чем она.   
Сейчас, наверное, хорошо было бы побросать камни в море, но берег был полностью песчаный. В песке, Крис говорил, был кварц, поэтому он так светился, и поэтому по ночам казалось, что море светится изнутри. Если среди учениц окажется талант, это будет грустно. Но если этот талант не развивать, и если этот талант не будет совершенствоваться, несмотря на это, сам, значит, его и нет. Нора не зря учила Асторию правильно мыслить, а Тристан не зря рассказывал ей о риторике и об изящных софизмах. Проблемы решаемы.  
Правда, лучше бы этих проблем не возникало. Астория повторила последнюю строчку стихотворения и поднялась по лестнице. Нужно выбрать наряд для сегодняшнего урока. Ей нужно быть сногсшибательной для своих учениц.   
У двери Астория услышала, что Нора неразборчиво, но очень эмоционально что-то говорит. Астория прошла в гостиную и увидела уже замолчавшую Нору, раздражено наматывавшую прядь волос на палец, растерянного Тристана и злого Криса.  
\- Что случилось?  
Голос Криса, как чертов ледник, о который убился Титаник:  
\- Ты пропустила все веселье. Нора ночью пошла прогуляться и притащила домой это!  
Астория повернулась к креслу, на которое кивнул Крис.  
\- Я ее не притащила, дорогой, ты в состоянии вообще услышать, что я говорю? Она здесь живет!   
\- Здесь живем мы! И за три дня, что мы здесь прожили и залезли в каждый уголок этого дома, я не видел ни одного ребенка!  
Тристан фыркнул, а Астория, наконец, заглянула в кресло, повернутое к окну. Кресло было обито белым с синими цветами бархатом. И в нем сидела девочка. Года три-четыре, длинные рыжие волосы, большие глаза, круглые щеки, обычная девочка. Астория присела на подоконник и улыбнулась:  
\- Привет! Ты здесь откуда?  
Девочка неожиданно ответила по-русски:  
\- Здравствуйте. Я здесь живу.  
В это время Крис ударил кулаком по стене. Он редко переставал сдерживаться, но когда это происходило, и, особенно, когда причиной этого была Нора, ссоры были зажигательные и долгие. Эти двое высказывали друг другу претензии часами, потом вместе хохотали и снова становились самыми близкими друзьями. Наблюдать за их конфликтами всегда было интересно. Но сейчас ни скандал, ни ребенок им были не нужны. Сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на другом.   
\- Мне все равно, что ты собиралась с ней делать! Нужно вызвать соцслужбу или полицию, и пусть они разбираются!  
\- Отличная идея, дорогой! А ты не подумал, что из-за этого накроется наше сегодняшнее занятие, а еще, возможно, полиция оценит, что наши разрешения на работу отпечатаны на том же принтере, что сертификаты Астории, и, по сути, имеют точно такую же юридическую силу.  
Тристан ахнул:  
\- Стоп! У нас нет разрешения на работу? Ты же… Ты прискакал тогда счастливый, что смог получить разрешения? Мы же поэтому поехали сюда, нет?  
Крис вздохнул и сел в кресло:  
\- Разрешение есть. И я его получил. Но это одно разрешение на одного человека, остальные – поддельные, да, - он повернулся к Норе. – И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Можно подумать, здесь есть, что предлагать. Никакой полиции, никаких скандалов. Нужно поговорить с девочкой, а потом все обдумать. И вообще, я не понимаю, ты думаешь, мне нужно было ее бросить на улице вчера?  
\- Нет. Правильно, что привела. Извини. Не надо было так реагировать.  
\- Ты извини. Такой стресс с утра, кто сдержится?  
Крис подошел к Норе и обнял ее, мир был восстановлен. Тристан все еще хмурился, а Астория обратила внимание на девочку, которая потянула ее за подол платья.  
\- Мне нравится тетя Элеонора, а дядя Кристиан много кричит.   
Элеонора. Кристиан. Астория уже пару лет не слышала, этих имен. Дядя и тетя, кошмар какой. Нора подошла к ним:  
\- Малышка, знакомься, это Астория.   
Астория привычно пробормотала:  
\- Очень приятно, - и улыбнулась девочке.  
\- Теперь давайте сядем где-нибудь все вместе и немножко поболтаем. Дорогая, не стой столбом.  
Нора с девочкой уселась на диване, Астория подсела к ним. Тристан тихо спросил у Криса:  
\- И кто же из нас может работать в этой стране легально?   
Крис ухмыльнулся:  
\- Не знаю. Я добыл разрешения без имени, мы сделали еще три, перемешали их, и теперь никто не знает и, надеюсь, не узнает, какое – настоящее.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Нет. Я думал так сделать, но, если возникнут проблемы, будет лучше, если мы все-таки будем знать, чьи документы полностью в порядке. Разрешение есть у Норы, она ведь единственная работала, когда я оформлял бумаги.   
\- Слушай, - Тристан раздражался все больше. – А почему ни я, ни Астория не знаем об этих занимательных махинациях?  
\- Про Нору забыл сказать. Она тоже много не знает. Потому, наверное, что, чем больше все мы уверены в своей законопослушности, тем убедительнее мы сможем о ней рассказать. Пойдем. Если хочешь, потом тебе расскажу все наши потенциальные проблемы, дома-то ими никто, кроме меня, не интересовался. А сейчас главное – разобраться с этим ребенком.   
За полчаса до начала занятия Астория, в шелковом зеленом платье и со сложной прической, тревожно разглядывала себя в зеркале. Крис уехал за продуктами, Тристан караулил внизу учениц, Нора, сообщив, что она единственная из всех имеет хоть какое-то представление о возрастной психологии, закрылась с девочкой в спальне. Чертов ребенок сообщил только, что «мама красивая, но она давно ушла и потом не вернулась», «мама зовет меня Малышкой», «мне вот столько лет» - это, показывая ладонь с прижатым к ней большим пальцем. Еще выяснилось, что в их доме есть подвал, в котором девочка и просидела с их переезда. Выслушав все это, Астория извинилась и ушла наверх, чтобы все-таки подготовиться к уроку, но, спустя сорок минут, она все еще сидела на полу у шкафа с одеждой и негромко повторяла: «Пан умер, умер Пан, и больше нет богов».   
Уверенности, нужной для урока, с утра было немного, сейчас же от нее вообще ничего не осталось. Астория встала, выбрала платье, уложила волосы, сильно подвела глаза, несколько минут постояла перед зеркалом и снова уселась на пол.   
Кажется, путь к богатству и славе не настолько прост, как она полагала. Внизу задребезжал дверной звонок, Астория вскочила, услышала веселый голос Тристана и взволнованные, тонкие девичьи голоса. Она с тоской посмотрела на краешек ярко-голубоко неба в окне, пора было выходить, Астория быстро досчитала до десяти и обратно, чертов ребенок, чертовы подростки внизу, долбанная школа, вот только.. только им, наверное, еще страшнее. Это немного обнадеживало. Астория подмигнула своему отражению напоследок, еще раз повторила строчку про Пана и вышла из комнаты.   
Первый урок, крайне важное событие. У нее в голове не было ни слова из старательно написанного в последний вечер дома плана.

Глава шестая.  
\- Я хотел спросить, знаете ли вы, что такое риторика, но я полагаю, каждая знает. Поэтому я задам другой вопрос, зачем поэту быть оратором и разбираться в науке красноречия?  
Тристан ходил по сцене, и девушки не сводили с него глаз. Тристан красивый, но даже не будь он красив, живость, с которой он говорил, слушал, двигался, притягивала бы внимание. Последние двадцать минут он знакомился с девочками, немного рассказывал о себе, пытался вытянуть из них хоть слово. Тристан напоминал себе впавшего в экстаз телепроповедника, который выступал перед полным залом строгих, торжественных приверженцев православия, и никак не мог сообразить, почему толпа до сих пор не тянет руки к небесам и не повторяет его звонкое, громкое Аллилуйя.   
Толпа, в свою очередь, натянуто молчала и пыталась понять, почему этот человек носится по сцене, как юродивый, и почему он пытается сделать из религии низкосортный балаган.   
\- Ладно, - Тристан спрыгнул со сцены, взял у стены стул и с неприятным скрежетом подтащил его к креслам, в которых сидели и с вежливым недоумением наблюдали за его передвижениями ученицы. Это была новая группа, и их первое занятие было у Тристана. Он уселся на стул, закинул ногу на ногу и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Что же, попробуем по-другому. Я расскажу вам об одной захватывающей науке….  
В это время Нора со своей группой сидела в кабинете и со скучающим лицом рассказывала очевидные вещи:  
\- Внешняя красота всегда зависит от красоты внутренней. Уверенность в себе, достоинство, самоуважение – это то, о чем никогда не стоит забывать. Нужно уметь и хотеть учиться, нужно уметь замечать прекрасное в мире, нужно уметь слушать, и обязательно нужно уметь рассказывать, - поднимите руки те, для кого это – новость. Поднимите руки те, для кого новость, что это порой совершеннейшая чушь, хотелось сказать ей.  
Девушки внимали – Нора со своими выверенными жестами, ровной спиной, серьезным лицом выглядела человеком, который на самом деле знает, что говорит.   
\- Я расскажу вам о живописи и музыке, о кино и об архитектуре. Люди, посвящающие свою жизнь искусству слов, должны знать и уважать и другие виды искусства.   
Нора закрыла все окна в кабинете еще утром, поставила на повтор найденную в первый день Баховскую сонату Соль минор; благодаря нежной музыке, моря не было слышно, ветра, бушующего на улице, - тоже. Нора была спокойна, девушки – готовы записывать. Первый урок – ерунда по сравнению с созданной с нуля маркетинговой кампанией "Pozhalujsta" и встречами с занятыми, вечно торопящимися бизнесменами-отцами девочек. Волноваться не о чем.  
Астория, поджав ноги, сидела в своем любимом кресле и гоняла между пальцами монетку. Пару лет назад она потратила несколько недель, чтобы не просто научиться делать это, а научиться делать это с непринужденным изяществом. Истинная легкость, Астория всегда это знала, достигается только путем напряженного, тяжелого труда. И никак иначе.  
\- "Pozhalujsta" – это школа, но школа не такая, к какой вы привыкли. Мы не задаем вам домашние задания, у нас нет экзаменов. Мы только показываем вам направление, следуя которому, вы сможете развить свой талант и достойно продемонстрировать его миру. "Pozhalujsta" поможет вам на пути к реализации, но не рассчитывайте, что мы сделаем вас поэтами. Никто, кроме вас самих, этого сделать не сможет.  
Младшей девочке в этой группе – четырнадцать, большинству – шестнадцать. Астория уже видела стихи каждой, и эти стихи плохи настолько, что можно смело учить девочек чему угодно – путных поэтов из них не выйдет.   
\- Мы будем встречаться дважды в неделю, одно занятие будет для разговора о великих литераторах, и я предлагаю каждой из вас подумать, о ком вы хотели бы поговорить. Одно-два имени, и мы вместе обсудим ваших кумиров, подумаем, почему их стихи хороши и чему вы можете у них научиться. На втором занятии мы будем говорить о вашем творчестве. И здесь я хочу сразу обговорить два момента: во-первых, не нужно стесняться ни меня, ни остальных девушек. Вы ведь уже здесь, вы уже говорите, что вы – поэты, поэтому каждая приносит несколько стихов, и читает лучшее, или любимое, или то, которое подходит под настроение именно сейчас. Выбор – за вами. И второй, самый важный момент, - мы не критикуем друг друга. Вы же прекрасно понимаете, как страшно читать свои сокровенные мысли кому-то, поэтому каждая должна будет сказать, что ей понравилось в услышанном стихотворении. Понравилось, девушки, то есть, то, что вам показалось хорошим, честным, красивым. Именно похвалы, а не жесткая критика, помогают развиваться и идти вперед. Ну, и думаю, вы сами понимаете, что пока не достигли того уровня, при котором можно грамотно что-то критиковать, - Астория улыбнулась, и девочки воодушевленно заулыбались ей в ответ. – Еще мы планируем в начале декабря провести первый концерт. Поэтический концерт, где вы будете звездами и сможете прочесть свои стихи или стихи своих любимых поэтов. Вы сможете показать своим друзьям, парням, родителям, тем, кого вы захотите пригласить, что вы на самом деле – люди искусства. Мне кажется, это будет и интересно, и полезно. Для этого Тристан научит вас правильно пользоваться своим голосом и расскажет вам об ораторском искусстве, а Элеонора расскажет о внутренней и внешней красоте и поможет вам стать еще красивее. А теперь, давайте познакомимся поближе. Кто хочет рассказать о себе?  
Девчонки смущенно уставились кто куда, во двор заехала машина и Астория услышала, как Крис благодарит таксиста и как тонким голоском что-то бодро говорит Малышка, начавшая болтать без перерыва, как только привыкла к ним.   
Все были заняты, поэтому Крису пришлось самому ехать на встречу с редактором единственного в N. глянцевого журнала. Крис предпочел бы, чтобы поехала Нора, в конце концов, именно она была специалистом по связям с общественностью, но утром, когда Крис попытался напомнить ей об этом, Нора посмотрела на него, как на идиота, сообщила, что не может опоздать на свой первый урок, отдала план встречи и ушла обратно спать. Крис поехал, прихватив с собой общительную Малышку, которая по официальной версии теперь приходилась ему сестрой.   
Ночью после первого занятия, они сидели на полу в кухне, Астория, влюбившая в себя каждую ученицу, в одиночку расправлялась с бутылкой гадкого портвейна, которую они нашли в подвале, и бормотала что-то о Цитере и Фебе. Астория совершила настоящее чудо, ей нужно было расслабиться, и заслуживала она не дешевый портвейн в темной кухне, а приличный ужин в Альберто Карла. Когда Нора сказала об этом, все, во главе со звездой дня, в один голос ответили:  
\- Экономия должна быть экономной, а мы и так потратились на еду для ребенка.  
Девочка спала в спальне Тристана и Криса, пока все четверо неловко пытались придумать, что с ней делать. Нора потягивала очередную винную смесь смешанную по собственной оригинальной рецептуре и рассказывала:  
\- Она сказала, что они с мамой прилетели сюда на самолете давно, но давно – это слишком расплывчато, потому что мы здесь живем, по ее мнению, тоже давно. Они несколько дней прожили в гостинице, по звездности, кажется, в такой же, в какой мы с тобой жили, дорогой. Потом мама привезла ее сюда, показала, где лежат продукты, запретила уходить из дома и уехала. А потом приехали мы. В общем, то ли она вернется, то ли она ее бросила, то ли что-то случилось. Как маму зовут, она не знает. Где они раньше жили, тоже. Папу она никогда не видела.

Тристан оторвался от созерцания ночного сверкающего моря и спросил:  
\- И что будем делать?  
Нора пожала плечами:  
\- А что мы можем сделать? Пуаро и Холмсы из нас вряд ли получатся, и я предлагаю просто говорить, что это чья-то родственница.  
\- Чья?  
\- Дорогой, скажи мне, какая разница? Моя младшая сестра. Твоя племянница. Его кузина. Можно даже говорить, что она чья-то дочка.  
\- Не рано ли нам иметь четырехлетнюю дочку?  
\- Рано, - фыркнула Нора. – Но ты взгляни на нынешнюю молодежь. Эти не только в восемнадцать, эти и в шестнадцать рожают.  
Тристан рассмеялся, Нора продолжила:  
\- По-моему, непринципиально, что говорить. Когда ее мама объявится, мы отдадим ей девочку, и все.  
Крис задал самый главный вопрос:  
\- А если мама не объявится?  
Нора вздохнула и не ответила. Она не знала. Никто из них не знал.   
На следующий день Крис убедился в том, что важнее всего, если уж собрался врать, продумать свою ложь максимально подробно. Утром Крис вышел из дома, нужно было ехать в банк, чтобы снять немного денег со счета на черный день, который, судя по всему, уже наступил. Девочка сидела на крыльце и с серьезным видом ковыряла деревянные перила. К дому подъехала машина.   
Днем, вернувшись из города, Крис весело рассказывал Норе и Астории, как, занервничав, чуть ли не вместо приветствия выпалил, что девочка – его сестра, которую зовут Малышка. Нора понимала, что это все стрессы, волнения, слишком много событий за последние дни, но у нее тоже ведь было все то же самое, и она, не сдерживаясь, хохотала:  
\- Шикарно! Дорогой, ты просто умница, вы с этой девочкой очень похожи. Он не спросил, разные ли у вас родители?  
Крис начал было хмуриться, но тут же заулыбался:  
\- Нет. Он немножко прибалдел и спросил, что за имя такое – Малышка. Ну, я и сказал, что это древнее славянское имя. А потом я сказал, что так одну из Российских императриц звали, и он, конечно же, ее вспомнил.  
Тут захохотала и Астория, медленно отходившая от вчерашнего урока:  
\- Это прям круто. А что он хотел?  
\- Вот это - круто. Он приходил записать трех своих дочурок к нам в школу.  
Спустя две с небольшим недели, у них уже было четыре группы, всего – пятьдесят человек. Очень, очень неплохо для начала.   
Редактор «Манифик» была молодая темноволосая девушка с крупным, постоянно приоткрытым ртом и широкими черными бровями. Она сразу же напоила Криса хорошим кофе, и это было приятно, потому что, несмотря на то, что счет с их будущими миллионами увеличивался довольно бодро, денег на текущие расходы практически не было. Крис подумывал устроиться гидом в какую-нибудь турфирму или заняться переводами, что при его любви к сложным сравнениям и нелюбви к книгам и письму обещало быть весьма мучительным. Как девушке с кулинарными талантами в приготовлении мяса жить с парнем-веганом, наверное.  
Редактор ласково улыбалась Крису, а он все повторял прочитанные в плане Норы тезисы, нам не нужна реклама в прессе, но можете написать статью о нашем концерте и поговорить с преподавателями школы после него, если хотите. Никакие коммерческие предложения нас не интересуют – это было написано на листке прописными буквами и несколько раз подчеркнуто. Симпатичная девушка грустнела, но пыталась убедить Криса в том, как здорово можно делать коммерческие статьи в их журнале и как это славно влияет на бизнес. Кофе кончился, Малышка разбушевалась в приемной, и Крис с сожалением улыбнулся девушке:  
\- "Pozhalujsta" – не бизнес. "Pozhalujsta" – поэтическая школа, и, извините, у нас другая маркетинговая стратегия.   
На улице Крис купил Малышке мороженое, бросил монетку в фонтан, которые в N. стояли на каждом углу, поймал такси и, уже подъезжая к дому, понял, что снова потратил весь их дневной бюджет за двадцать минут. Несмотря на то, что Крис хорошо разбирался в финансах, экономить он умел плохо. Он мог жить, когда не бабла не было совсем. Мог жить и с минимальным его количеством. Но только денег становилось чуть больше, чем необходимо для выживания, Крис вызывал такси или покупал Астории и Норе по букету. Он не умел иначе и не особо хотел учиться. Зачем становиться скрягой, когда скоро в руки попадут миллионы?  
Дома Малышка сразу бодро побежала на кухню, а Крис пошел смотреть, как все получается у Норы и Тристана.   
Он заглянул в кабинет, где негромко играла мелодия с фортепиано и скрипкой, Нора не оглянулась, а девочки, казалось, даже не заметили, что дверь открылась. Нора показывала девочкам картину:  
\- Все вы знаете эту женщину. Все вы знаете, что это – шедевр, - девочки бодро кивали. Нора продолжила, и Крис услышал, что она улыбается. – А находите ли вы ее красивой? Не бойтесь, здесь не может быть неправильного ответа.   
Часть девочек кивнула. Нора положила картину на стол.  
\- Отлично. А теперь я хотела бы обсудить, что вы находите в ней красивым, а что – нет.  
Крис тихо закрыл дверь. Интересно, что за картина.   
Он спустился вниз и подошел к залу, оттуда слышался девичий смех и громкий голос Тристана. Крис аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, но Тристан сразу же привлек к нему все внимание:  
\- Милые дамы, знакомьтесь, это Кристиан – наш гений мира права и финансов. И сейчас вы будете рассказывать ему замечательные скороговорки, которые мы выучили.   
Девочки перестали смеяться и смущенно отодвинулись назад. Тристан угрожающе потер ладони:  
\- Так! Кто чувствует себя слишком стеснительным, будет изучать гомилетику и труды всех связанных с ней людей, а потом сдавать мне наизусть.   
Девочки думали недолго и, только Крис успел негромко спросить у Тристана, что такое гомилетика, а тот – ответить:  
\- Очень, очень нудная ерунда, - как тоненькая блондинка в огромных очках забралась на сцену и принялась звонко тарабанить скороговорки.  
Крис смотрел на нее, кивал и улыбался, а потом посмотрел на остальных учениц, сбившихся в группу у стены в белых портретах, и вспомнил, как в июле, всего четыре месяца назад, если подумать, он сидел под утро в лесном доме Тристана и пялился в окно на черный лес. Подбирал метафоры для будущего, и думал, что, вот оно, совсем рядом, нужно только осмелиться протянуть к нему руку.  
Удивительно, но будущее действительно оказалось рядом. Это приводило Криса в восторг, но в то же время и пугало.

Глава седьмая.  
Всю ночь Нора пыталась уснуть и не заплакать. Не плакать получалось, спать – нет, поэтому на рассвете Нора, прихватив оливковый лак для ногтей, выскользнула из спальни и спустилась в кухню. В полумраке она красила ногти и размышляла, какова вероятность того, что, когда она станет миллионером и за нее будут на смерть драться хедхантеры всего мира, ее мама признает, что Нора – молодец. Оливковый не самый красивый цвет, а вероятность, кажется, равна нулю. Это было грустно, а еще грустно было то, что с самого детства Нора ставила цели и с блеском их добивалась, надеясь заслужить улыбку, но ее ни разу не похвалили. Дурацкая воспитательная система. Нора была уверена, что у ее детей таких проблем никогда не будет. Кисточка дрогнула и скользнула по пальцу, черт, придется подниматься в спальню.  
\- Доброе утро, Элеонора! – Малышка бодро програссировала все «р», которые произнесла. Тристан старался отучить ее от этого, но дело было не в том, что она не могла не грассировать. Просто Малышке так нравилось больше. Ее мама так и не появилась, и Крис с Норой решили, что она так жестоко бросила ребенка, девочка о ней почти не вспоминала, и это было даже хорошо. Хотя, что делать с Малышкой они так и не решили, предпочитая делать вид, что проблемы не существует. Отрицание ведь тоже действие.  
Нора буркнула:  
\- Доброе, - но Малышку это не устроило. Она подошла ближе и проскандировала громче:  
\- Элеонора! Доброе! Утро!  
Нора почти привыкла к ее звонкому голосу. Почти. Только теперь по всей верхней фаланге пальца шла полоса лака. Нора повернулась в Малышке и заставила себя улыбнуться. Она-то ни в чем не виновата:  
\- Доброе утро, Малышка.   
\- А подарки скоро будем дарить?  
Как-то вечером они поняли, что не знают, когда у Малышки день рождения. Свои они праздновать не любили, когда хотелось праздника, повод легко находился. А Малышке, решили они, нужен был день рождения. Тристан предложить пойти научным путем и выяснить, к какому знаку зодиака она относится. Ни на одного из них она не была похожа, значит, девочка не Дева, не Водолей, не Весы и не Водолей еще раз. Вспомнили, что еще бывают овны, козероги, рыбы, стрельцы и скорпионы, в сумме получалось не двенадцать, но денег на интернет у них не было, и библиотека, в которую Астория уже записалась, была закрыта, поэтому решили остановиться на этом.   
\- Козероги упертые, - с видом специалиста сообщила Астория. – У них же рога. Они же – как бараны. Или козлы.  
\- Овны тоже упертые, и вот они точно бараны, дорогая.  
\- А еще есть тельцы, я вспомнил! Тоже упертые.  
Крис негромко кашлянул:  
\- А почему мы вообще говорим об упертости? Малышка послушная, как ягненок, раз уж мы о баранах.  
Тристан, уже неделю убеждавший девочку, что грассировать не нужно, ответил за всех:  
\- Это она с тобой послушная, потому что ты ей внезапно обретенный старший брат. А с нами она упертая, в лучших козьих традициях, поверь мне.  
\- Ну пусть будет козерогом, тогда у нее скоро день рождения. Поздравим как раз.  
\- А когда козероги?  
\- С конца декабря до конца января.  
\- И когда у Малышки будет день рождения?  
\- Пусть будет двадцать третьего. Перед рождеством. Два праздника подряд, думаю, ей не повредят.   
Двадцать второго, после всех занятий, Астория с Крисом отправились по магазинам, в поисках подарка. N. активно готовился к Рождеству, и Астория наслаждалась, разглядывая украшенные витрины, расставленные повсюду елочки, венки из омелы, портреты Санта Клауса. Уже пару недель лейтмотив стихов ее учениц плавно менялся с отчаяния неразделенной любви и тоски о прошлом на робкое ожидание счастья и весны. Девочки переоделись в пушистые шубки, удивляя этим Асторию, которая носила вязаный кардиган и совсем не мерзла.   
Крис, улыбаясь, замирал у каждой витрины, и Астория только радовалась.  
\- А что дарят четырехлетним девочкам?  
\- Черт знает. Я не специалист.  
\- Вспомни тогда себя в четыре года. О чем ты тогда мечтала?  
\- Я не уверена, что я уже могла о чем-то мечтать. Серьезно, кто помнит свои мечты в четыре года?  
Они прошли к следующей витрине. За стеклом был настоящий рай для любителей сладостей: огромные торты, пирожные, кексы, конфеты, лакричные палочки. Сотни добродушных бородатых лиц на обертках, олени, гномы, елки, крохотные съедобные колыбели и высокие, немного карикатурные фигуры волхвов рядом.  
\- Я помню, о чем мечтал. В четыре года перед новым годом я допрашивал воспитателей, как загадать желание, чтобы оно точно исполнилось. А они заученно отвечали, что любое мое желание сбудется, стоит только озвучить его родителям.  
Витрина магазина игрушек напоминала Крису зал реставрации в музее, в котором работал Тристан, хаос обилия красоты царил там. И здесь было то же. Символом магазина был медведь – медведи на любой вкус теснились на полках и казались ему воплотившейся в реальность сценой из советского мультика, который он видел в детстве.  
\- Помнишь, был мультик старый, и там девочка шла мимо витрин, а в каждой витрине были щенки, которые скулили, умильно на нее поглядывали и очень хотели, чтобы их купили?  
\- Смутно. В четыре года ты хотел собаку?  
\- Нет, просто название пытаюсь вспомнить. Эта витрина похожа на витрину из того мультика. В четыре года я хотел, многие на самом деле хотели, чтобы была некая сила, незримая, на грани нереальности. Сила, которая перекроет власть, которой обладали наши родители. Что-то, что сильнее всего на свете, понимаешь? Нечто, чему все подчиняются, потому что иначе невозможно.  
Астория перестала разглядывать огромного медведя и внимательно посмотрела на Криса:  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы в мире был Бог?  
Крис смотрел на медведя.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы в мире была предопределенность, от которой не уйти.   
\- То есть, Бог? Слушай, извини, конечно, я совсем себя в этом возрасте не помню, но я уже два месяца общаюсь с Малышкой, и, не знаю, четырехлетние дети, мне кажется, не могут так мыслить.  
\- Мыслить могут. Только не могут это сформулировать. Желание возникает, крепнет или проходит, и ребенок говорит об этом постфактум. Просто я помню, когда это желание возникло. Купим этого медведя?  
\- Да, он забавный.   
В компании с медведем ростом с Малышку, они продолжили бродить по сияющей улице. Астория молчала и хмурилась, набиралась смелости. Было страшно. Крепче обняв медведя, она тихо сказала:  
\- А я не пишу.  
\- Прости?  
Крис засматривался на старинные карманные часы с патиной на тонкой ажурной цепочке.  
\- Я не пишу. Вот совсем. Я хотела написать что-нибудь позавчера, когда мы с Тристаном гуляли, сильно хотела. Я потащила его домой, достала блокнот, и все. Ни слова в голове. Ни одного долбанного слова.  
\- А о чем ты хотела написать?  
\- Блин, я не знаю. Раньше я чувствовала, что хочу писать, шла и писала, все. Идеи появлялись сами, я никогда специально их не обдумывала. А сейчас я хочу, хочу писать, потому что вокруг столько всего интересного. Но у меня не получается.  
Астория расстраивалась, но больше – злилась. Возможно, виноваты эти девочки, и, пока она читала и разбирала их стихи, пока объясняла им, почему плохо то, что они делают, она упустила свой свою способность работать. Или талант, ту самую иллюзорную, но помогающую, силу.   
Крис молчал. Жители N. торопливо переходили из одного магазина в другой, смеялись, сверялись со списками, болтали по телефону. Щелкали фотоаппаратами туристы, из динамиков на всю улицу Нина Симон с чудовищным акцентом умоляла: "Не оставляй меня". Было даже немножко стыдно стоять с серым медведем в кепке и плаще из шотландки среди праздничного оживления улицы, и Крис потянул Асторию в темную арку. Они уселись на пыльной лестнице, ведущей к двери с крупным замком, Крис закурил и погладил расстроенную Асторию по голове:  
\- Может, нужно подождать, и все будет, как раньше?  
Именно это хотела услышать Астория, и, как все люди, которые слышат, что хотят, слишком быстро, начала спорить.  
\- Как раньше больше никогда не будет.  
Это прозвучало настолько печально, что Астория испугалась. В голове сразу забормотало: "Я жду мучительно прихода вдохновенья, и мне ли выбирать?" – раз из сотен: стихотворение подходило к настроению. Но от этого не становилось легче.  
Крис бездумно разглядывал дешевую фиолетовую зажигалку и вспоминал, как в теплой пижаме, но босиком бродил по стылым темным коридорам пансиона, держась рукой за стену, чтобы не заблудиться. Он изо всех сил пытался найти ответ на не начавший еще формироваться вопрос: есть ли что-то, чему все подчиняются, по своей воле или против нее. Во время своих блужданий он наткнулся на худую, сжавшуюся в комок на ледяном подоконнике девочку с копной жестких, как щетка, темных волос.   
\- Добрый вечер, - сказал он тогда, и Нора смеялась над этим неуклюжим приветствием уже восемнадцать лет. Для Криса же она навсегда осталась удивленной, резко выпрямившейся девочкой с огромными глазами цвета особо высокосернистой нефти.  
Астория тронула его за рукав:  
\- Поехали домой?  
Крис встал и подал ей руку:  
\- Поехали. А у тебя все получится.  
\- Конечно, это просто творческий кризис, - Астория улыбнулась и усилием воли выбросила чертового Кокто из головы.  
\- После кризиса всегда наступает период реабилитации.  
Или смерть, подумали оба. Но иногда – не слишком часто – банальности и ложь даже не лучше, а просто в разы нужнее честности.   
С утра Малышка узнала, что у нее день рождения и подарки. Увидев медведя, она пришла в восторг, схватила его, обняла и начала кружиться по комнате, неразборчиво напевая что-то на мотив "В лесу родилась елочка". Тристан пришел в не меньший восторг, он подскочил к Малышке и радостно затараторил:  
\- Малышка, его зовут Шерлок, и я его фанат. Шерлок, не забудь.   
\- Шерлок, - послушно повторяла Малышка, грассируя и делая ударной то первую гласную, то вторую. – Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок.

Весь день она подскакивала к ученицам со своим новым другом, счастливо улыбалась и рассказывала, ничего не понимавшим слушательницам:  
\- Это Шерлок, он медведь, и у него кепка. Он теперь живет со мной, потому что у меня день рождения, и теперь мне не столько лет, а вот столько, - она хохотала и демонстрировала одну ладошку с зажатым пальцем, а потом, старательно усадив медведя на пол, - другую, означающую пять.  
Она пришла посреди занятия к Астории, с серьезным видом попросила учениц уйти с ее любимой софы, усадила на нее медведя, залезла сама и мгновенно уснула. Астория подумала, жаль, Нора сейчас не здесь, ее бы точно порадовало, как нежно сочетается обивка софы цвета охры с рыжими волосами Малышки, веснушками на ее тонком носике и красной клеткой на плаще и кепке Шерлока.   
Девочки, улыбаясь, поглядывали на Малышку. Астория кашлянула и серьезным, специально для уроков голосом сказала:  
\- Посмотрите, как красиво.   
Девочки кивнули.  
\- Учитесь подмечать малейшие проявления красоты. Для поэта преступление их не замечать.  
Следующим утром Малышка разбудила всех в начале седьмого, решив сообщить им:  
\- Мне нравится, когда день рождения, пусть сегодня тоже будет!  
Крис как близкий родственник всегда выступал парламентером во время непониманий с Малышкой. И в этот раз он усадил ее на стул в кухне, затем сонно и хмуро рассказал ей, что день рождения бывает только раз в году, и показательно спел подходящую случаю песенку крокодила Гены. Жаворонок Тристан, вернувшийся с пробежки, успел к самой кульминации песни:  
\- К сожалеееенью, день рождеееенья только раз в гооооду! Пурум-пум-пум!  
\- Маэстро, да вы заслужили бурные аплодисменты.   
\- Ты сама ироничность.  
Малышка весело захлопала в ладоши.  
\- Видишь? Публика в восторге.   
Крис удалился, оставив Малышку Тристану. Тристан присел на стул рядом с ней:  
\- Понравилось, что день рожденья и подарки?  
Малышка кивнула.  
\- Но день рождения бывает только раз в году, как справедливо отметил предыдущий оратор. Ничего! В мире полно праздников, и, если грамотно подойти к вопросу, можно получать подарки каждый день. Еще, конечно, надо верно выбирать потенциальных подарко-дарителей, но этот вопрос мы обсудим в следующей лекции. Кстати, оцени, как незаметно и изящно я вписал рекламный маневр в свою гладкую и замысловатую речь.  
Спустя несколько минут, Малышка уснула прямо за столом, узнав, впрочем, главное – завтра будет Рождество. А потом будет Новый год, еще одно Рождество и старый новый год. Ей снились цветные бессмысленные сны.  
Вечером Нора, выпив пару кружек грога для храбрости, позвонила маме. Когда Тристан поднялся позвать ее ужинать, Нора сидела и с интересом разглядывала стекавшие по лиловой стене капли. На полу валялись вмиг облетевшие хризантемы и разбитая китайская ваза, телефон – весь в осколках, был там же.  
Тристан умолк на середине фразы и нахмурился. Нора покачала головой:  
\- Психанула, - она постучала кончиками пальцев по покрывалу. – Они были в двадцати километрах от N. и не заехали. Даже не позвонили.  
Тристан аккуратно поднял телефон, стряхнул фарфоровую крошку и вытер его рукавом ветровки:  
\- Может, совсем не было времени? Совсем-совсем?  
\- Две недели, понимаешь? Они пробыли там две недели, - Нора прикусила губу, шумно выдохнула, поднялась и поправила платье. – Ладно, все неважно. Что на ужин?  
Порой Тристан задумывался, была бы Нора спокойнее, если бы вместо резких вспышек ярости: разбитых ваз, сбитых костяшек, отрезанных садовыми ножницами волос, она выпускала бы пар потихоньку, но постоянно. Тристан думал, было бы ей легче.   
Еще Тристан думал, что они с Крисом иногда совсем одинаковые, как близнецы или двадцать лет прожившая вместе пара. Нора погладила его по плечу:  
\- Дорогой, ты куда исчез? Я спрашиваю, что на ужин.  
Тристан подумал, каждый сам решает, как нужно поступать. Никто не вправе судить. Он улыбнулся:  
\- Дорогая мадмуазель, позвольте вашему верному дворецкому зачитать вам меню по дороге в столовую. Герцогиня Перголезе и граф Чимароза уже заждались.  
\- Дорогой дворецкий, вы говорите невероятные вещи. Я полагала, милейшие гости скончались еще пару веков назад. Хотя я так же полагала, что они оба – мужчины. Глупышка.  
\- Верно подмечено, - Тристан подхватил Нору под руку и торжественно повел к лестнице.  
Капли стекали по стене, в комнате пахло затхлой водой и цветочными стеблями. В столовой Малышка выспрашивала у Астории про Рождество. Крис смотрел в окно на бирюзовое, сверкающее море и с тоской вспоминал о снеге.

Глава восьмая.  
\- Город обнимает меня своим теплым и одновременно морозным воздухом, - девчонка была совсем тоненькая, смешная, голос же, еще и искаженный микрофоном, с ее внешностью резко контрастировал – он был низкий, хриплый, то ли простуженный, то ли прокуренный. – Город ласкает меня извилистостью улиц и красками домов. Я замираю и не могу обернуться, мне хочется кричать: "Я твоя! Возьми меня!". Но я молчу, и музыка облаков, пробок, потока людей на улицах отпускает меня, чтобы с новой силой привлечь позже.   
Толпа взбудораженных подростков радостно взревела. Мрачная, угнетающая музыка стала громче. Астория, сидевшая в последнем ряду в зале, цокнула языком и закатила глаза. Хорошо, никто не видел. Первый, проведенный сразу после Рождества, поэтический концерт в "Pozhalujsta" был похож на вечер камерной поэзии, как и хотелось Астории. Под тихое музыкальное сопровождение стеснявшиеся, и оттого особенно неловкие, девушки тихо читали стихи, родители, не находившие в этом ничего интересного, аплодировали, друзья учениц скромно разглядывали стены и друг друга. Прибыли получилось немного, и Крис строго заявил бродившей уже пятый день в прострации Норе, что она плохо справляется со своими прямыми обязанностями.  
От скандала всех спас Тристан, предложивший сделать второй концерт, полагаясь на его вкус. Они сняли немного денег, и Тристан занялся осуществлением мечты всех юных девушек. Все они, вне зависимости от положения их родителей в обществе, благосостояния, интересов, хотели одного – стать звездой. Астория скривилась, услышав это.  
\- Тогда объясни мне, почему так популярны, косящие под реалити-шоу, программы? – Вскочил и бодро начал вещать Тристан. – Вспомни десятки "Фабрик Звезд" и иже с ними. А сейчас – как стать моделью, как стать модельером, как стать светской львицей, как стать хоть кем-нибудь заметным, но в основе одно – жажда славы, причем, по сути, им даже не интересно, в какой области они будут известны.  
\- Он прав, дорогая. Мы должны подстраиваться под потребителя, в этом ведь и есть смысл нашей школы. Мы учим их тому, что они хотят. Мы делаем им такие концерты, за какие они захотят платить. В общем, кто девушку ужинает, тот ее и танцует.  
\- И мы – та самая долбанная девушка?  
Тристан кивнул и задорно подмигнул:  
\- Именно. Мы продажная, подчиняющаяся желаниям клиента особа. Се ля бизнес, детка.  
Нора нарисовала входные билеты: длинноногая блондинка в коротком платье стоит вполоборота, прижимает к груди книгу и хитро улыбается, а перед ней бьется в экстазе толпа.   
\- Привет феминисткам, - хмыкнула Астория, с любопытством, но без энтузиазма наблюдавшая за приготовлениями.   
Этим же вечером Тристан, ходивший весь день по школам с рекламными проспектами, принес несколько дисков с «рок-лаунжем».  
\- Прости, с чем? – удивленно переспросила Нора.  
\- Рок-лаунж. Два жанра в одном, что непонятного? Очень интересная музыка.  
Нора буркнула, что это несочетающиеся жанры, и продолжила развешивать по стенам, найденные в доме ветхие шелковые платья – символизирующие, по мнению Тристана, отказ от женственности в пользу мира искусства.  
\- Тогда эти приглашения не подходят, - довольно сообщила Астория, но Тристан не обратил на нее внимания, только сказал, что им обеим нужно во время каждого урока упоминать концерт.  
Астория упоминала довольно вяло, Нора рассказывала о концерте и говорила, что ей идея кажется интересной.   
Тристан же расписывал будущий концерт так, что даже у самых тихих учениц загорались глаза.   
В пятницу, за полчаса до начала концерта им пришлось печатать дополнительные билеты, так много подростков пришло посмотреть на "Шоу в "Pozhalujsta".  
Крис сразу убежал пополнять банковский счет, Тристан, Астория и Нора стояли в крохотной комнатушке за сценой и по очереди выглядывали в зал. Тристан включил громкую, откровенно плохую музыку, но зал восторженно зашумел.   
Астория вздохнула, грустно сообщила:  
\- Я буду из зала смотреть, - и удалилась.  
\- Что с ней опять? – взбудораженный, чувствующий толпу, которая хочет его полюбить, но пока не знает об этом, Тристан проводил Асторию взглядом.   
Нора подтолкнула его к выходу на сцену:  
\- Дорогой, не обращай внимания, она немного завидует, и все. Иди. Будь звездой, шоу маст гоу он, и все такое.  
Тристан вышел на сцену, набрал полные легкие одурманивающей смеси самых разных запахов: от тонких Шанелевских ароматов до резкого, мускусного запаха пота. Тристан улыбнулся и вытащил из кармана джинсов смятый листок с программой. Зрители замолчали, предвкушая. Астория театрально вздохнула, Нора прижалась лицом к пыльной бархатной портьере. Тристан начал.  
Спустя два с половиной часа, Тристан тормошил подуставшую стоять Нору. Девочка на сцене выплевывала в толпу последние слова своего творения.  
\- Скажи, вот скажи мне, это сейчас что? – листок с программой Тристан торжественно сжег на сцене после первого номера, прокричав, что глупые пережитки прошлого в лице театральных программок им не нужны. Зрители были впечатлены.  
Нора подумала. В голове было пусто:  
\- Дорогой, литератор с почти мировым именем сейчас сидит в зале. А я, как ты видишь, здесь.  
\- Серьезно? Черт, как же… Белый стих? Верлибр? Прозаическая ода… В одах же восхваляют?  
Растрепанная, счастливая девочка спрыгнула со сцены, и Тристан вышел из комнатушки, тихо ругаясь:  
\- Долбанные дети, почему они не пишут стихи, которые называются стихами… О! – он продолжил громче. – Стихотворение в прозе «Город»! Что скажете, ребята? По-моему, это было круто!  
После концерта повеселевшая Астория привела вниз Малышку, и они вчетвером уселись на сцене.  
Астория руками хватала вчерашние, начавшие не очень хорошо пахнуть роллы, и с набитым ртом говорила:  
\- Черт, три часа стихов, хотя нет, часа полтора ты болтал с детьми. Но все же, даже полтора часа – и только одно более-менее не полный бред.  
Нора фыркнула в стакан:  
\- Дорогая, а ты знаешь, кого обычно обвиняют в том, что ученики плохо подготовлены?  
Астория нахмурилась:  
\- Я точно знаю, что невозможно научить того, у кого нет хотя бы зачатков таланта. Я надеялась, я найду здесь талантище, блин, да вы оглянитесь, как можно жить в таком красивом месте, и не быть талантливым? Но они умудряются.   
И Астория съела еще один ролл, вытерла жирные пальцы о чулки, выпила вина по новому рецепту Норы и жалобно попросила:  
\- Если я все-таки отравлюсь и умру, запомните меня…  
\- Ну, поэты-миллионеры, как прошло? Стихи о неразделенной любви и страданиях все еще в моде?  
После прошлого концерта Крис был ошеломлен тем, сколько и как сильно страдают юные девы в N.   
\- Нет, дорогой, сегодня в моде была урбанистически-пейзажная лирика, если это вообще можно назвать лирикой. А страдания всегда популярны, что за вопросы?  
\- Стихи о городе? Жаль, пропустил. У меня осталось немного денег, и я думал купить еды. Но потом я подумал, что мы можем на них куда-нибудь сходить. Вы как?  
Тристан довольно заулыбался:  
\- Я за, я очень за, человек с деньгами. Я видел прелестный ночной клуб всего в пяти кварталах от нас, называется «Дрожь».  
Нора пожала плечами:  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
Астория сжала губы:  
\- Что я буду делать в клубе?  
В это время Малышка отвлеклась от Шерлока, встала на краю сцены и громко прочитала:  
\- Кашу есть невкусно и бананы тоже, не люблю капусту и Сережу тоже, - и она звонко рассмеялась.  
Нора с Тристаном медленно переглянулись:  
\- Интересно, кто такой Сережа?  
Крис негромко хлопал смеющейся Малышке, а Астория, аккуратно положив роллы на пол, вскочила на ноги:  
\- Господи, и эта со стихами. «Дрожь», ты сказал? Обожаю клубы. Только переодеться нужно, - и она спрыгнула со сцены.  
«Дрожь» оказалась небольшим клубом с шикарным баром, который все четверо оценивали на максимуме усилий. Нора, наконец, расслабилась и танцевала с туристом-французом, и танцевала так, что Астория начала серьезно беспокоиться. Но в это время Крис принес к их столику еще несколько коктейлей, и она отвлеклась. Тристан обнимался с красивой блондинкой, Нора хохотала в лицо французу, предложившему ей бросить все немедленно и выйти за него замуж, Астория долго и неинтересно даже самой себе рассказывала Крису о кризисе, который не проходит, совсем не проходит. Крис что-то сосредоточенно считал на влажных белых салфетках.   
«Дрожь» закрылась, и в шесть утра они перебрались в маленькое уличное кафе неподалеку. Официант принимал заказ сонно и грустно, а потом медленно варил им кофе.   
Тристан с удовольствием вдохнул аромат черного кофе из чашки и спросил:  
\- А что потом?  
Астория прижала ладони горячей чашке. Хорошо.  
\- Потом?

\- Что потом, когда у нас будут свои деньги? Ты, - он посмотрел на Асторию, – запрешься в импозантном замке с башенками и приведениями где-нибудь в Шотландии, за несколько лет напишешь самый сатирический в мире роман про всех нас и получишь свою Нобелевскую премию. И всю оставшуюся жизнь будешь только раздавать интервью и шокировать общественность. Ты, - Нора сидела, прикрыв глаза, но, Тристан видел, не спала, – снимешь целый этаж какой-нибудь шикарной виллы в Испании, на это уйдет треть доходов, остальное ты методично пропьешь в красивых барах. А потом устроишься арт-директором или главой пиар-отдела в какую-нибудь крутую фирму в Нью-Йорке и будешь там зарабатывать миллионы ежедневно. Выкупишь испанскую виллу и будешь проводить там отпуск раз в пару лет, заведешь винный погреб, станешь покупать коллекционные вина, и все такое. Ты, - Крис слушал внимательно, напряженно, – откроешь юридическую фирму в Лондоне, тебе ведь идеально подходит этот город. Через пару лет возглавишь список «Форбс», женишься на какой-нибудь очаровательной Жаклин Кеннеди, легко будешь отдавать деньги в таком количестве, какого я даже не могу представить, и окончательно срастешься со своими костюмами от Армани, или какие ты предпочитаешь.  
Официант, уже проснувшийся, подбежал и поставил чашку кофе перед Норой. Она слегка улыбнулась. Тристан подождал, выдохнул облачко пара, принюхался и уловил запах морского тумана, сырости и выхлопных газов. Пахло точь-в-точь, как в квартире Астории и Норы. Все повторяется, так или иначе. Он продолжил, без интереса разглядывая уличный фонарь за спиной Криса:  
\- А я… я вернусь домой, снова устроюсь в наш скучный музей, правда, буду часто увольняться или пару раз в месяц буду брать отпуск за собственный счет, и разорвусь нахрен на части между вами. Или умру от разрыва сердца в комфортабельном салоне первого класса очередного Боинга, ведь летать к вам я буду только на элитных самолетах. Только летать все равно будет ужасно страшно, даже страшнее, чем было, потому что я буду один.  
Астория чувствовала себя глупо, но все же спросила:  
\- А как же твои мечты о миллионах? О славе?  
Тристану показалось, что он ослышался. Астория давно не видела его таким недоумевающим.  
\- Аня, скажи мне, ты на самом деле не понимаешь, что это все – только детские глупости? Тебе действительно не хватает миллионов, которые у тебя уже есть, и славы, которая идет к ним в комплекте?  
Имя, которое она не слышала ни от кого из них с самого школьного выпуска, показалось ей неуклюжим, грубым. Той ночью, когда они решили всего добиваться самостоятельно, они придумали себе новые имена – «Элеонора, чтобы томно представляться – Нора» - и эти имена должны были служить им – «Тристан, как в «Тристане и Изольде» - стенами, огородившими их прошлое – «Кристиан, в честь кое-кого очень известного» - и одновременно воротами в прекрасное будущее - «Астория. Между победой и звездой». Новые имена как сакральные тексты, как заклинания, как молитвы, как нечто очень сильное, что окончательно объединило их, связало.  
Астория подняла и сразу же беспомощно уронила на колени руку:  
\- Но ты же здесь?  
\- Я здесь. Я здесь, потому что вы мои друзья и я вас люблю, - он покачал головой. – Ничего сложного.  
После такой претенциозности, всегда думал Тристан, нужно вставать и уходить. Но отсюда не уйдешь.  
Крис криво улыбнулся, уверенно захватил в кулак ворот рубашки Тристана и слегка потянул на себя. Астория оказалась между ними, и она вспомнила, как учила девочек повсюду видеть красоту. Крис в сером утреннем свете выглядел пугающе: обычно тщательно уложенные волосы неряшливо падали на лоб, черты заострились, и нос казался огромным. Странно-красивый, и, возможно, ему уже тысяча лет. Он выглядел слишком древним для двадцати трех.   
\- Друг, - позвал рассматривающего кофе в чашке Астории Тристана Крис.   
Тристан равнодушно посмотрел на руку Криса и положил ладонь поверх нее:  
\- Я тебя слушаю.  
Астории казалось, что это мутное утро, это кафе, этот разговор – как сцена из любимых неторопливых арт-хаусных фильмов. Нора забралась с ногами в плетеное кресло, завернулась в принесенный официантом пушистый плед и внимательно смотрела на пену на своем капучино. У нее на лице была такая откровенная скука, будто она видела и слышала подобное много раз. Астории растерялась, у нее возникло непривычное ощущение, будто она что упустила, упускала все годы их дружбы.   
Но как узнать, было это что-то важным или нет?  
Астории очень не нравилось выражение лица Норы.  
\- Друг, - повторил Крис. – Ты не прав, и ты это знаешь. Не всем хватает того, что уже есть.  
Тристан с усилием разжал кулак Криса и поправил воротник. Невесело усмехнулся:  
\- Знаешь, друг…  
Астория смотрела на Тистана и упустила момент, когда слегка шевельнулась Нора. Чашка звонко разлетелась о каменный пол, сильнее запахло корицей и кофе, подбежал официант, Нора, виновато улыбаясь, защебетала:  
\- Ох, я такая неловкая, когда не высплюсь, кошмар какой-то! Мы, конечно, за все заплатим, и, кстати, мы уже собирались уходить, принесите нам счет, пожалуйста, и включите туда эту чашку, Господи, мне так неловко, так неловко…  
Официант успокаивал Нору, Крис и Тристан отпрянули друг от друга и смотрели на нее, оба – очень внимательно. Астория наклонилась и разглядывала белые осколки на полу, и думала, что можно человеку простить даже неприятное, скучающее выражение лица, если знаешь – он среди вас самый умный.  
В такси ехали молча, дома скомкано пожелали друг другу приятных снов и разошлись по спальням. Тристан упал на кровать, не раздеваясь, потрогал ворот рубашки и подумал, засыпая, как же странно – проводить завтра занятия.  
Но отменять их не было повода.


	3. направление третье. куда-то в сторону

Глава девятая.  
Нора проснулась и поняла, что умирает от жажды. Она сонно спустилась в кухню, столкнувшись на лестнице с Асторией, которая вернулась за кошельком.  
\- Ты вообще куда? Давно встала? Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе, нет, только встала, мне в библиотеку нужно. Скоро буду. – И Астория пробежала мимо Норы наверх, а через несколько секунд – вниз.  
Голова была тяжелая. Выпив стакан воды, Нора подумала, что голова болит из-за вчерашнего не слишком приятного инцидента. Нора стояла, прижав стакан ко лбу, и думала, а ведь он прав, глупо не воспользоваться тем, что уже есть. На самом деле глупо. Нора поднялась в спальню, надела нарядное белое платье и вышла из дома.  
Норе нравилось, что в N. всегда тепло, правда, ее не оставляло ощущение, что она находится в искусственном мире, где время не движется, и все часы только делают вид, что идут. Она не умела жить без яркой смены сезонов. Бесконечное лето N. ее тревожило.  
Нора спустилась к морю и уселась прямо на песок, повертела в руках телефон.   
\- Если звонить, звонить сейчас. – Вслух, для большой убедительности. Нора набрала номер, ответили быстро.  
\- Алло?  
\- Сергей, здравствуйте, это Елизавета, Александра Юрьевича дочка.  
\- Лиза! Здравствуй, рад тебя слышать. Случилось что-то?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, просто я сейчас подыскиваю работу и хотела узнать, вам пиарщик не нужен?  
Нора пообещала прислать резюме, да, с родителями все отлично, нет, я даже не в России, хотела бы начать в марте. Обязательно передам привет, спасибо за помощь.  
Тристан был прав, подумала она снова, но ведь и Крис был прав тоже – того, что есть, слишком мало. Как же им рассказать? Как объяснить Астории?  
Нора немного посидела, рассматривая море. Как только она узнала, что скоро уедет, оно перестало раздражать. Море – это неплохо, звездное небо по ночам, чистый воздух, очаровательно-предупредительные люди в городе – это все замечательно, но этого почему-то, и Нора никак не могла сообразить, почему, мало. Море шумело приятно и успокаивающе. Нора зевнула. Нужно домой, не спать же на пляже.  
Тристан проснулся совершенно разбитым. Спустившись в кухню, он нашел две записки: одну от Криса – «Ушел по делам. Малышка со мной» и вторую от Астории – «Я в библиотеке». Он поднялся наверх и заглянул в спальню к Норе, та спала в коротком белом платьице, он тихо прикрыл дверь, но Нора проснулась.  
\- Дорогой, не убегай!  
\- Прости, что разбудил.  
\- Я не спала. Слушай, помнишь, ты мне тогда звонил и включал песенку?  
\- Помню. Только это не песенка, это Эминем.  
\- Как скажешь. В общем, сейчас моя очередь. Садись и слушай. – Тристан присел на край кровати, а Нора начала возиться с колонками и ноутбуком:  
\- Помнишь Пушкинскую «Метель»?  
\- Не особо.  
\- Там девушка собралась тайно выйти замуж за молодого человека, но это не главное. Главное, дорогой, вот что – почти сорок лет назад композитор Георгий Свиридов, слышал о таком?  
\- Слышал, - улыбнулся Тристан, с детства обожавший любую музыку. – И «Метель» его тоже слышал.  
\- Значит, еще раз нужно, – Нора, наконец, все включила и подсоединила. – Я сейчас расскажу, а потом ты послушаешь, ладно? В общем, сначала – флейта, партия несложная, мелодия нежная и очень легкая, флейта выводит ее красиво, и красиво играет оркестр. Потом долгая пауза, словно все закончилось. Но вступает скрипка, с той же темой, но в этот раз мелодия кажется печальной, тоскливой. И вступает оркестр. Он помогает скрипке, поддерживает ее, и, знаешь, дорогой, одинаковые партии, но разные инструменты – это один из лучших музыкальных приемов, и здесь он особенно уместен, ведь именно благодаря ему, нам становится ясно, что… что конец – это просто новое начало. А теперь слушай.  
За окном бились о берег волны, кричали чайки, а в комнате почти час повторялась короткая мелодия. Нора, привыкшая сдерживать слезы, плакала и не замечала этого. Тристан же слушал музыку, каждый раз, когда начиналась партия скрипки, он замирал, понимая, что она предрекает гибель. Но сразу же выдыхал, вспоминая, что смерть неотделима от рождения.  
Тристан любил музыку, но много больше он любил, способную тонко чувствовать даже то, что не было ей близко, Нору.  
\- Я вчера не сдержался…  
Она перебила:  
\- Ты мой друг, нравится мне то, что ты говоришь, или нет. Не нужно извинять, дорогой. Тебе не за что извиняться.  
Почти любовь – эта сохранившаяся с детства дружба. Только немного лучше. Снова заиграла флейта, Нора потянулась, чтобы выключить проигрыватель, но Тристан перехватил ее руку:  
\- Пусть поиграет еще. Она ведь прекрасна.  
Астория в это время рассматривала высокую сутулую девочку в читальном зале библиотеки. Широкие бедра, стоптанные туфли, растянутая футболка, волосы стянуты резинкой. Астория держала в руке пять листов с текстом и понимала, что просто не может сказать девочке, что это плохо. Девочка подошла к ней, когда Астория лениво пролистывала «Четыре квартета» Элиота, раздумывая над тем, что сказал вчера Тристан. Девочка извинилась, что беспокоит, присела на соседний стул и протянула Астории листы:  
\- Я слышала про вашу школу, но она поэтическая, а я не пишу стихи. Я написала рассказ, но не знаю, кому его показать. Если бы… Если у вас есть время…   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я прочитала?  
\- Да. Если вам не слишком трудно…  
Астория вздохнула, но взяла. Неровные строчки, некоторых букв не видно.  
\- Ты на машинке печатала?  
\- Да. Я нашла дома старую машинку и решила попробовать что-нибудь написать.   
«Это история о любви, но о самой любви в ней нет ни слова». Астория давно задумывалась, почему все начинающие авторы так любят парадоксы. Читать не хотелось, но Астория продолжила.  
Рассказ был всего на пять страниц, в нем было несколько грамматических ошибок, и одна – стилистическая. Астория встретила пару избитых фраз, подумала, что несколько абзацев можно смело выбросить из текста, а потом, когда она дочитала, она стала рассматривать девочку. Астория хотела бы сказать, что рассказ плохой, нет, Астория хотела бы, чтобы он был плох. Ведь кое-что можно простить только мертвым литераторам. Астория медлила, понимая, что девочке сейчас страшно. Только страх – ничто, по сравнению с острой жалостью к себе и пульсирующим у основания горла стоном.  
\- Это божественно, - девочка вспыхнула, Астории показалось, что в ее глазах мелькнуло торжество, но как можно сказать точно? Девочка заулыбалась:  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Теперь? – защемило нерв. Астория судорожно схватилась за край стола. – Теперь ты можешь писать дальше, если хочешь. Или, если хочешь, можешь не писать. Можешь оставить его в столе на пару недель, а потом исправить ошибки. Можешь оставить как есть. Ты просто делай то, что посчитаешь нужным, и все.  
Девочка взяла листы и прижала их к груди, Астория с трудом встала и извинилась:  
\- Мне пора бежать, - ей хотелось ударить девочку изо всех сил. Или, лучше, ударить себя. – Удачи тебе.  
Благодарностей Астория уже не услышала. Она волновалась, и ей хотелось бы отвлечься на привычное бормотание стихов в голове, но стихов больше не было. Ничего больше не было.   
У самого дома она присела на пороге и сформировала первую после рассказа внятную мысль:  
\- Я больше не могу преподавать. Я никогда не могла.  
Астория встала и, чувствуя себя очень, очень старой, вошла в дом. Тщательно заперла за собой дверь, сползла по стене на пол и, закусив запястье, расплакалась.   
Дом был большой, но Тристан с Норой, сидевшие наверху, услышали. Они сбежали вниз, Нора опустилась на колени рядом с Асторией и обняла ее:  
\- Дорогая, - не плачь, что случилось, успокойся – все было не то. Нора помнила, как Астория пафосно рыдала в день, когда они решили открыть "Pozhalujsta", и тогда было ясно, что нужно было ее утешать. – Дорогая. Бедняжка.  
Вошел Крис с Малышкой, увидел растерянного Тристана, Асторию и Нору на полу, быстро отвел Малышку в гостиную, усадил ее на софу рядом с Шерлоком и тихо сказал:  
\- Сиди здесь.  
Малышка испуганно посмотрела на Криса. У нее задрожали губы. Он поцеловал ее в Макушку и улыбнулся:  
\- Не плачь, смотри, что у меня есть, - он достал из кармана зажигалку и несколько раз щелкнул ей. Малышка заулыбалась. – Я скоро вернусь.  
Он быстро вышел из комнаты, а Малышка задумалась, не заплакать ли, но солнце так весело блестело на носу у Шерлока, и она отвлеклась.  
Крис вернулся к двери и замер. Астория плакала как человек, у которого случилось горе. Они с Тристаном одновременно опустились рядом с ней, и Крис спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
Астория подняла голову и срывающимся голосом ответила:  
\- Я больше не буду учить.  
\- Как ты узнала?  
Нора с Тристаном повернулись к Крису:  
\- Узнала что?  
Крис вздохнул:  
\- Нам придется закрыть школу.

Глава десятая.  
\- Игра простая, - Тристан вещал со сцены. – Как бы «Клуб Анонимных Алкоголиков». По очереди выходим на сцену и говорим о себе, как говорили бы со случайными попутчиками. Терапевтический эффект, все такое, ну, и, заодно, станет понятнее, что вообще происходит. Я могу начать.  
Крис встал с кресла:  
\- Лучше начну я.   
\- Как хочешь, - Тристан спрыгнул со сцены и уселся в кресло.  
Крис неловко забрался на сцену, постучал по микрофону:  
\- Раз-раз. По-моему, меня и без него слышно, - он сдвинул микрофон в сторону, сел на краю сцены и начал. – «Клуб Анонимных Алкоголиков», говоришь? – Тристан кивнул. – Хорошо. Всем привет, меня зовут Константин.  
Нестройным хором из зала ответили:  
\- Привет, Константин.  
\- Мне двадцать три года, и я не буду рассказывать сейчас свою биографию, которую вы и так все знаете. Сегодня утром я приехал в банк и снял с нашего счета примерно пятую часть. Потом мы с Малышкой поехали в муниципалитет, и я нарушил статью уголовного кодекса Российской Федерации номер двести девяносто один «За дачу взяток». Но теперь я являюсь официальны опекуном Малышки. И… по документам ее имя – Ира.  
Тристан медленно подошел к сцене:  
\- Слезь.  
Крис спрыгнул. Тристан протянул ему руку. Нора покачала головой. Крис посмотрел на руку Тристана и обнял его.   
\- Друг, - Тристан сжал Криса изо всех сил. – Ты был прав вчера. Я ошибался.   
Нора подошла к ним и поцеловала Криса в плечо:  
\- Дорогой, ты идиот, ты знаешь?   
Крис устало ей улыбнулся:  
\- Но ты мной гордишься?  
\- Я горжусь тобой уже восемнадцать лет.  
Астория тоже подошла:  
\- Я чувствую себя дерьмово, а сейчас – еще хуже. Ты герой. Единственный думаешь не только о себе.   
Бывают максималисты покруче, чем я, подумал Крис и обнял заплаканную Асторию.   
Взяв с собой Малышку, они забрались на сцену. Крис продолжил:  
\- Это была хорошая новость, но, конечно, есть и плохая. В муниципалитете я зашел к господину ***, который помогал нам знакомиться с родителями, - Нора кивнула. Этот *** был очень милым мужчиной, он ей понравился еще в тот день, когда они с Крисом только приехали. Он встретил их и, как только понял, что они не собираются останавливаться в Гранде отвез их в более бюджетное место. – Помните, я ездил в «Манифик» общаться с редактором? Я думал, она немного расстроилась после нашей встречи, но она расстроилась сильно. И написала на нас заявление в налоговую. Откровенно говоря, это – конец. У нас есть неделя до проверки, в ходе которой выяснится, что мы зарабатываем кучу бабла, но ни копейки с нее не отдали государству. Здравствуй, прокуратура. А вот прокуратура быстро выяснит, что разрешения на работу – поддельные, как и сертификаты Астории, как и регистрация "Pozhalujsta". Вот так, - Крис взглянул на часы. – Два часа до начала занятий. Рассказывай теперь ты, - он кивнул Астории.  
Она молчала, не понимая, с чего начать. Растерянно посмотрела на Нору. Та кивнула:  
\- Я расскажу. Дорогие алкоголики, всем привет, меня зовут Елизавета.   
\- Привет, Елизавета.   
\- Да уж. В общем, сегодня утром я проснулась и поняла, что вы оба говорили правильные вещи. Поэтому я позвонила одному папиному другу, и, я думаю, он возьмет меня к себе на работу. И раз у нас день признаний, вот вам несколько. Во-первых, я слишком эмоционально зависима от мамы. Во-вторых, мне не нравится жить рядом с морем. Я к нему так и не привыкла. В-третьих, мне не нравится преподавать, потому что я считаю, мне особо нечему их учить. И я даже рада, что нам придется уехать, хотя этот дом чудесный и очень мне нравится. Продолжишь? – она кивнула Тристану.  
\- Продолжу. Поздравляю тебя с новой работой.  
\- Спасибо.  
Крис потрепал Нору по плечу:  
\- И я поздравляю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Астория вдруг засмеялась:  
\- Черт, кажется, только моя жизнь разбита. Но я за тебя рада, ты же знаешь, – она повернулась к Тристану. – А можно теперь я? – он кивнул. – Хорошо. Всем привет. Я Анна.  
\- Привет, Анна.  
Астория прикрыла глаза:  
\- Когда мы ехали сюда, я думала, что у меня возникнет много новых идей и я смогу написать что-нибудь очень хорошее. Нет, даже не так. Сегодня в библиотеке ко мне подошла девочка и дала мне прочитать свой рассказ. Он очень хороший. И все дело в том, что я не могу писать хорошо, хотя я столько всего знаю и о литературе, и о литературоведении, и о лингвистике. Дело в том, что я всегда верила, что талант не главное, просто нужны знания, опыт, способность работать и прочая ерунда – а эта девочка просто взяла и разбила всю мою жизнь. Она не сможет процитировать наизусть и десятка поэтов, она никогда не слышала о Шекспировском вопросе, Господи, ей все равно, что Чехов импрессионист, хотя многие с этим не согласны. Она просто талантлива. Она нашла дома печатную машинку, села и легко написала то, что я не смогу написать, даже если потрачу на это всю жизнь. Все. Теперь нам, наверное, нужно подумать, что мы скажем девочкам, когда они придут, а потом исповедуешься ты. И… не надо меня жалеть, хорошо? Я просто должна привыкнуть к тому, что мир изменился. Так что мы будем делать?  
Нора покачала головой:  
\- Я не знаю.   
Тристан положил микрофон, который держал в руках, на пол:  
\- Я тоже не знаю.  
Крис, посмотрел на микрофон:  
\- Говорите, вы ничему их не научили? Может, тогда устроим общий урок для всех? И все по очереди расскажем им что-то важное?   
\- Я все время рассказывал им что-то важное. Думаю, пора рассказывать нечто честное.  
Будущее, о котором они так мечтали, превратилось в невеселое настоящее. Оставался час до начала занятий.  


Глава одиннадцатая.  
\- Здравствуйте, девочки! Сегодня я расскажу вам о картине. Мне было пятнадцать, когда я увидела ее в первый раз и в первый раз подумала, что это – обо мне. Прошло семь лет, и только это, пожалуй, не изменилось. Все, что я знаю о мире, о себе, все, что обо мне знают другие – в этом полотне из музея д’Орсэ. То, как девушка повернула голову, то, как молодой человек прижимается щекой к ее виску. Как он ее обнимает, как она держит ладонь в его ладони, как он наклоняется к ней, и как она, хотя стоит с не самым взволнованным лицом, все-таки стоит на цыпочках. Все это, и цветы, и колонна, и шлейф ее платья, и то, как взлетела в воздух одна фалда его сюртука, и я прекрасно знаю, что вижу больше, чем нужно, это все – о моем внутреннем и внешнем. Я рада, что я познакомилась с каждой из вас, и я хочу сказать огромное спасибо за то, что вы приходили к нам. Без вас, без каждой из вас, не было бы меня такой, какая я есть сейчас. Спасибо.  
\- Здравствуйте, девочки! Мы с вами не слишком часто виделись, но сегодня и я вам кое-что расскажу. История совсем короткая – год назад я изо всех сил готовился к экзаменам, писал диплом и с нетерпением ждал будущего, которое ожидало меня за порогом университета. За этот год случилось много всего, и, главное, что я понял, хочешь ты того или нет, будущее всегда будет отличаться от того, что ты думал о нем. Будущее всегда другое. Это все, что я хотел сказать. Спасибо вам большое, девочки, ведь без вас не было бы "Pozhalujsta", в которой учились не только вы. Школа многому научила нас самих. Спасибо вам за это.  
\- Милые дамы, я от всего сердца приветствую вас в этом зале. Сегодня мы обойдемся без полезных упражнений и тренировок. Сегодня я буду сказателем. Давным-давно жил император. Жизнь его была полна успехов и неудач, но успехов, как водится, было больше. Жизнь его была незатейливой сказкой со счастливым финалом. В самом конце истории он умирал. В пышно убранной зале стояли его дети, друзья, придворные. Умирающий император обвел усталым, невыразительным взглядом тех, кто провожал его в будущее, о котором так славно сказал предыдущий оратор. Император приподнялся на постели, закашлялся и, собрав последние силы, сказал: «За свою жизнь я убедился только в одном. Ни один вор и мздоимец не любит музыку, не считая звона золотых и серебряных монет. Музыка способна исправлять нравы лучше, чем самые жесткие законы». После этого император упал на подушки и умер, а его наследники, наконец, поняли, почему он окружал себя лишь теми, кто любит музыку. Уважаемые юные поэтессы, вы можете забыть то, чему я вас так усердно учил, хотя это и важно, вы, главное, запомните – поэты вы или нет, стремитесь вы к идеалу или вам хватает того, что легко достать, одиноки вы или с кем-то, счастливы или несчастны – любите музыку. Ведь музыка может сделать вас лучше. Она незаметно делает вас лучше всю жизнь. Спасибо за внимание. И напоследок, одна славная китайская мудрость: один из видов счастья – его поиск. Есть над чем задуматься? Мне кажется, есть.  
\- Здравствуйте! Я не спала всю ночь, все пыталась понять, что же вам рассказать, - но рассказывать Астории не дали. Девочки повскакивали с кресел и начали аплодировать. Некоторые расплакались, кто-то крикнул: «Спасибо», и очень быстро это «Спасибо» разбилось ровным ритмом на три хлопка. Астория часто представляла, как выходит на сцену получать Букера или что-нибудь не менее престижное. В мечтах она была красивее, чем на самом деле, увереннее; она представляла, как, гордо выпрямившись, пройдет под аплодисменты на самый центр сцены и, спокойно улыбаясь, примет премию из рук кого-нибудь очень – каждый раз разного в мечтах – влиятельного. Все было не так: ни награды, ни ярких огней, ни спокойствия и уверенности, все было не так. Как говорил Крис о будущем, как вчера рассказывал Тристан о прошлом, все происходило не как в мечтах, и это было настолько удивительно, что Астория ничего не могла сказать. Она только растерянно смотрела на девочек перед ней, которые научились и выросли, хотя она и не хотела их учить. Настоящий талант, вспомнила она, настоящий талант будет развиваться, даже если кто-то очень напуганный попытается ему помешать. Они хлопали и хлопали, и скандировали «Спасибо», и у Астории закружилась голова, и она почувствовала, что сейчас упадет в обморок. Она подняла руки и слабо улыбнулась. Девочки постепенно затихли, уселись. – У меня была целая речь, знаете, структурированная и с кучей всяких примеров, - говорить было тяжело, а из глаз, кажется, потекли слезы. – Но речь я сейчас просто не осилю. Я скажу главное, с чего нам надо было начать. Девочки, - они слушали, подавшись вперед, очень внимательно, и Астория запоздало осознала, что так они слушали ее всегда. – Девочки, я никогда не была так счастлива, как я счастлива сейчас. И я… я просто не знаю слов, которыми нужно вас благодарить. Я просто скажу главное, хорошо? Каждый человек талантлив. Каждая из вас, я уверена, - так неприятно дрожал голос, так хотелось присесть, приложить лед ко лбу. – Сможет воплотить свой талант не только в стихах, но и в своей жизни, во всем. Я от всего сердца желаю вам удачи и смелости, чтобы не упустить свою удачу, я желаю вам почувствовать такое же счастье, какое я чувствую сейчас, я желаю вам роста, но не кардинальных изменений, ведь вы уже прекрасны, - Астория почувствовала, что сейчас все-таки рухнет, но в этот момент, и она совсем расклеилась от этого, она услышала, что на сцену вышли Крис, Тристан и Нора. Астория обернулась и беззвучно прошептала: «Спасибо». – Вряд ли у меня есть право говорить это, но я все равно скажу. Я благословляю каждую из вас. Вы будете счастливы. Вы ведь прекрасны, девочки, вы – прекрасны.  
И зал разразился аплодисментами.

Глава двенадцатая.  
Билеты и документы лежали у Криса в кейсе. Вещи были упакованы. Шерлока посадили у порога. Дом, оживший на три месяца, уже казался заброшенным.   
В последнюю ночь никому не хотелось спать и разговаривать и они просидели в гостиной до рассвета, изредка перебрасываясь парой слов. Малышка спала, остальные разглядывали мебель и, украдкой, друг друга. Первой тишину нарушила Астория:  
\- И что теперь?  
И сама ответила:  
\- Хотя какая разница? Не угадаем ведь все равно.  
Тристан с наслаждением потянулся и поднял голову с ее плеча:  
\- А что угадывать? Вернемся домой, завалимся ко мне, через пару дней начнем отчаянно бесить друг друга. А если в целом, я хочу вернуться в музей и засесть за книгу.  
Нора простонала:  
\- И ты, Брут?   
\- Не надо тут! Это будет не просто книга, а книга по гомилетике.  
\- Объясни ты мне, наконец, что такое гомилетика?  
\- Я тебе уже объяснял, ужасно нудная ерунда. Просто литературы по ней удручающе мало.  
Астория улыбнулась:  
\- Это наука о церковном красноречии. А я попробую устроиться учителем куда-нибудь.  
\- Дорогая, я удивляюсь все больше и больше. На вас так бессонная ночь подействовала?   
\- Нет. Я просто подумала, что учить хорошо – это действительно сложная задача. Я теперь хочу выбирать задачи посложнее. Это ведь интересно.  
Нора посмотрела на Криса:  
\- Ну, давай теперь ты жги. Сделаешь мне предложение или примешь постриг?   
Тристан засмеялся.  
\- Интересные варианты, - Крис серьезно посмотрел на Тристана и Асторию. – Что посоветуете?  
Тристан ответил, не задумываясь:  
\- В монастырь без вариантов. Во-первых, изнутри будешь добывать мне материалы для книги, во-вторых, кто в здравом уме женится на этой особе?  
Астория пнула Тристана:  
\- Придурок! Женись, конечно, только не забывай вовремя убегать, когда она не в настроении будет.  
Крис улыбнулся Норе:  
\- Голоса разделились. Видимо с браком придется подождать.  
\- Не вопрос, дорогой. Главное, в монахи не иди, мы же без тебя пропадем.  
\- Куда я от вас денусь, Господи. Куда мы все друг от друга денемся? Иди звонить будущему работодателю, кстати.  
Нора послушно встала, накинула на плечи синюю ветровку Тристана и вышла. В последний раз спустилась к морю, снова уселась на песок. Было горько прощаться с N., хоть он и не нравился Норе. Было горько оставлять бесконечное лето и море, в котором она так ни разу и не поплавала. Почему бы нет? Она позвонила, договорилась, что придет в офис, как только вернется, полностью разделась и, мгновенно покрывшись мурашками, ступила в воду.   
Теплая, как парное молоко, в два голоса заявляли Тристан и Астория, устраивавшие долгие заплывы почти каждый день.  
\- Долбанные моржи, как же холодно, - бормотала Нора, но упорно шла дальше. Вода была ледяная, в кожу впивались тысячи мелких иголок, хотелось убежать и спрятаться под одеялом. – Почему так холодно?   
Нора сделала еще несколько шагов и решилась. Вдохнула и окунулась. Вода не стала теплее, сводило ноги, но она проплыла пару метров вперед, к горизонту и яркому небу, потом развернулась и направилась к берегу. Из воды дом казался совсем другим, но ей было не до красоты. Она натянула платье на мокрое тело, скрутила волосы, укуталась в ветровку, из кармана которой выпал телефон. Одно новое сообщение, мама: «удачного полета, детка!», Нора внимательно посмотрела на телефон, на спокойное море, подумала, да сколько, в конце концов, можно, и еще – а в чем, собственно, смысл быть богатой?  
Видимо, в этом. Она размахнулась и забросила телефон далеко в море. Вскинула руку, издала дикий, радостный крик и, посмеиваясь над собой, последний раз поднялась по каменной лестнице к дому. Было холодно, и Нора не остановилась, чтобы оглянуться. Незачем было оглядываться – она поделилась с морем всем, чем могла.  
Астория отскочила от окна и уселась обратно на софу. Тристан и Крис тоже присели. Неожиданно Астория все поняла:  
\- Слушайте! – воскликнула она. – В городе проездом был художник. Он бродил по улицам, здесь же очень живописно, и вот однажды он заметил в толпе девушку и сразу полюбил ее. Он бросился за ней, но не смог догнать, он искал ее, искал, но ничего не получалось. И он решил остаться в городе и каждый день отправляться на поиски. Он начал строить дом, и дом поэтому такой нескладный: он ведь ничего не знал о ней, и не знал, что ей понравится. Он продолжал искать, но она все не находилась, и он сошел с ума, вообразил себя Пигмалионом, и изрисовал ее портретами целую стену. Она не ожила. И он тихо угас, разглядывая свои рисунки. Вы подумайте, это же все объясняет: и разные стулья, и тарелки, и разные стены в каждой комнате. Поэтому в доме столько Данте, он зачитывал его до дыр.  
\- Почему не Петрарку?  
\- Данте глобальнее, а он не хотел, чтобы его любовь довольствовалась сонетами, он же создал для нее целый мир, этот дом. Тут не подходил Петрарка. Но это еще не все. Прошло время, и энергия, которую он вложил в свои творения, все-таки материализовалась.  
\- Как она материализовалась?  
\- Взгляни на Малышку! Она же очень похожа на ту девушку, у нее такие же глаза, и она умеет так же хитро улыбаться.   
В комнату влетела Нора в одном полотенце:  
\- Вы видели время? Мы опаздываем!  
Она убежала одеваться, Астория стала будить Малышку, Тристан и Крис выносили чемоданы в такси.   
Нужно было выходить, но все четверо замерли у двери и не двигались. Астория погладила стену и предложила:  
\- Посидим на дорожку?  
Тристан посмотрел на нее и ответил:  
\- Есть идея получше.  
Они прошли в зал, уселись в кресла, Крис приглядывался к изображениям на стене и понимал, возможно, Астория права: нарисованная девушка была очень похожа на Малышку. Или Малышка на нее, кто разберет?  
Тристан забрался на сцену и включил микрофон:  
\- Мне кажется, последнее, что должны услышать стены “Pozhalujsta” – это хорошее стихотворение, поэтому, Шекспир, сто второй сонет, я его не люблю, но он светлый, и он станет достойным завершением.   
Тристан начал читать, Крис почти не слушал, все смотрел на стену, Нора закрыла глаза и нюхала свои волосы, которые резко пахли морем, такси ждало на улице.  
Астория слушала сонет внимательно, поражаясь, что не узнает ни слова, стихи из ее головы исчезли, и это было так пугающе ново, что она не знала, как нужно реагировать. Астория помнила красивую молодую преподавательницу в институте, которая читала им этот сонет в собственном переводе, помнила, как он крутился в голове перед защитой диплома – но не помнила ни строчки самого текста.  
Тут Тристан замолчал. Крис повернулся, Нора открыла глаза. Тристан удивленно сообщил:  
\- Я не помню.  
Астория встала, подошла к сцене, Тристан протянул ей руку, она неловко забралась наверх, подошла к микрофону, сама толком не понимая, зачем. Улыбнулась Крису с Норой и Тристану и сказала:  
\- С дебютом меня! – а потом, первый раз в жизни, сознательно вспомнив стих, закончила. – И, как он, я пытаюсь умолкнуть порой, чтобы стихами пустыми не смущать твой покой.  
Она выключила микрофон, и они молча вышли из дома. Заперев дверь, Крис протянул ключи Норе:  
\- Я обещал агенту, что оставлю их под крыльцом, но всегда можно свалить все на детей.  
\- И что мне с ними делать, дорогой?  
Тристан засмеялся:  
\- Швырни в море, наяда.  
Нора приподняла бровь:  
\- Как же тебе не стыдно? Наяды обитают в пресной воде. Я их оставлю, - и Нора пробормотала, взглянув на Криса. – Или тебе подарю.  
В такси Крис не отрывался от окна. Он не хотел уезжать. Малышка потянула его за рукав:  
\- А мы надолго пошли гулять?  
Навсегда, тоскливо подумал Крис, но улыбнулся Малышке. Они уезжали все дальше от дома, Крис разглядывал изящные фонтаны, вывески, переулки N., и с каждой минутой все лучше понимал, что совсем, совсем не хочет расставаться с городом. N. не только нравился ему с самой первой минуты, N. стал его городом, и он был городом Малышки. Они не могли уехать.  
Крис почувствовал холодные пальцы Норы на запястье. Она смотрела вперед, а на ладони Криса лежала связка ключей. Он наклонился к Малышке:  
\- Нет. Мы пошли гулять ненадолго.  
В аэропорте заканчивалась регистрация на их рейс, Астория и Тристан побежали вперед, а Нора удержала Криса у входа:  
\- Уезжайте. Долгие проводы ведь не для нас, дорогой.   
Крис смотрел на нее и понимал, что девочка с заплаканными черными глазами из его воспоминаний теперь навсегда превратилась в спокойную, грустную красавицу с растрепанными волосами. Малышка с интересом разглядывала торопящихся людей с багажом. Нора тихо спросила:  
\- Помнишь, летом мы были в лесном доме, и по комнате все летал огромный жук, а потом он свалился и утонул в моей сангрии?  
\- Помню.  
\- Малышка? – девочка обернулась и улыбнулась. Элеонора ей нравилась. – Пока, ребенок, - Нора поцеловала ее в макушку и посмотрела на Криса. - В общем, не забывай вовремя кормить ее и себя и не забудь отправить ее в школу и… Я буду ужасно скучать, - она обняла его изо всех сил и шепнула в ухо. – Не утони только в своей предопределенности, ладно?  
Она зашла в здание аэропорта, не оглядываясь, и подумала, что теперь уже точно отдала морю все, чем могла. В зале ожидания она нашла Астрию и Тристана и села с ними рядом. Тристан спросил:  
\- Он не летит?  
Нора покачала головой.   
\- Понятно.   
Астория печально улыбнулась:  
\- Я так и думала.   
Крис сел с Малышкой в такси, сказал адрес, прижал девочку к себе и подумал, что именно он, а не Тристан, разорвется на части между своими друзьями и своим долгом. Это показалось ему сразу и грустным, и правильным, и Крис прижался, как он любил делать в детстве, носом к стеклу и улыбнулся. Они возвращались домой.  
В самолете Астория сразу достала из сумки «Божественную комедию», раскрыла посередине и начала читать. Нора сцепила в замок пальцы и закрыла глаза. Тристан подумал, что так и не попрощался с морем. Дома, должно быть, страшно холодно, наверное, горы снега или, скорее, грязи повсюду. Он вспомнил, какой страшный бардак остался у него в квартире, после того, как они уехали. Сразу придется убираться, и нужно еды купить, и, интересно, в музее обрадуются, что он вернулся.

Потом Тристан снова подумал об изменчивом, удивительном море и понял, что Нора попрощалась с ним за всех. Он испуганно закрыл глаза, когда самолет начал взлетать. Нора взяла его за руку, Астория потянулась через проход и взяла другую:  
\- Расслабься, - сказала она, и Нора с другой стороны улыбнулась:  
\- Все будет хорошо.  
Самолет взлетел, Тристан распахнул глаза. Было, как обычно, страшно. Он улыбнулся Норе и Астории и пробормотал:  
\- Я уж надеюсь.  
Они все надеялись.  
Конец.


End file.
